


Once Upon A Wish

by Lana_Raven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time), Swanqueen freeform, magic baby, magic penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 37,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Raven/pseuds/Lana_Raven
Summary: Wishverse Season 6.Emma and Regina are forced to deal with each other and their feelings for one another after wasting their one chance to escape the wish verse with the portal created from a magical bean. After exhausting a few avenues of ideas that may have lead them to other portals, the girls realize they were stuck in this fake world with little to no hope of ever returning to their loved ones, in Storybrooke.





	1. Wishes and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487020) by [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23). 

> Megan, I appreciate your love, kindness, support, and generosity during this process. Thank you for being my beta.  
Chrissy, I wanted to express how much I appreciate the gift of your time and support. Thank you for being there for me, when I needed it most.  
Staci, despite our even trade, I am forever grateful for your encouragement and friendship. Thank you for "not skipping".  
Yozeth, crossing my fingers on a comic series.

“I wish to be sent to the same place as Emma Swan.”

The creator and the protector of Storybrooke found themselves lost in a delusive version of the Enchanted forest famished and deprived of vitality. The protector, Emma, sheepishly suggested staying put to set up camp near the serene body of water they had stumbled upon. Despite the hollowing cramps of hunger and the stabbing strains of exhausted muscle, they stopped only to admire the lake’s untouched beauty and capture a moment of peace. Until, the bitter cold and harsh whips of wind quickly snapped the ladies back to the reality of their current predicament.

“What is on your mind EmMa?” the brunette’s gaze focused on the sunset kissed water.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” The blonde mumbled softly, swiftly bowing her head toward her side and away from Regina’s view. Emma’s cheek brushed against the soft, stoat’s fur that lined her royal winter cloak and the tickle to her face provided her with warm comfort as she cradled her anxieties. "We have no other way home." She whispered under her breath. 

Emma was finding it challenging to breathe as this realization dawned on her. They were now trapped in the wish verse after they used the only magic bean they had. But, instead of jumping through the portal with Emma, Regina allowed herself to be distracted by the sudden appearance of the wish world’s version of her forest thief. Her soulmate, Robin. Well, at least according to the pixie dust and the meddling fae who claim it “never lies.” Robin the only man she’d loved after Daniel, and just like her first love, she loved and lost in record time.

‘What kind-da sorry excuse of a happy ending is that!?’- her thoughts were scattered, she was angry but mostly just sad and a bit confused and she couldn’t bring herself to look upon the other woman’s face.

Maybe, that’s why instead of physically forcing Regina into the vortex that would lead them home, Emma just watched helplessly as the portal closed. They were supposed to leap through the portal together, they were supposed to make their way back to Storybrooke - back to their son... together. Instead, Emma had chosen Regina’s prospect of happiness over her own... again. 

They had spent a full day trudging through thick forest growth, trying to get to Pinocchio’s cottage. Regina would have preferred to materialize in a nebulous purple entrance, scaring the happy out of everyone. Fortunately, for these villagers at least, the Queen had never been to this particular region of the kingdom before and Regina wasn't about to apparate into the unknown. Emma had high hopes that Pinocchio would have preserved the magical wardrobe that his father, Geppetto had carved into a vessel for the Charming’s, back when they are trying to escape the Evil Queen’s dark curse. 

‘It would never have been used,’ she thought. At least, not based on her knowledge of the wish-world.

The Evil Queen was defeated before she was able to cast her dark curse and the wardrobe’s magick should still be active. Old magick; capable of sending two people into a land without magick - into Storybrooke. So onward they trudged. Unfortunately, that plan was quickly tossed over a balcony when they finally arrived and learned that the wardrobe was never fully built and was also burnt to a crisp.

“Even if it was completed...” Pinocchio stated regretfully, “the tree was the last of its kind and it was destroyed more than 30 years ago.”

Later that evening, Pinocchio’s words were still ringing loudly in the Saviour’s barely conscious state, quickly consuming her, clouding her mind. ‘The only other attainable plan at getting back home was destroyed by another version of Regina.’ The Evil Queen Regina in a blaze of fiery glory descended upon Pinocchio’s village and destroyed it. Simply, collateral damage as the Queen and her dark knights waged war on any village or kingdom that dared to help Snow White and her “Prince Charming”. Everything and everyone burned to the ground, including Pinocchio’s father Geppetto. It was unclear to Emma exactly how her parents Snow and David defeated The Evil Queen but she learned that “Evil” Regina and her dark knights weren't banished as Emma had been previously told. Rather, they were all executed over several weeks following Princess Emma’s birth. Emma knew the Evil Queen was ...well...Evil, but she couldn't help but feel betrayed by her parents lies, and more so, she felt the absence of her friend’s life. ‘This world is so empty without her.’ 

‘I should have just pushed her through the fucking portal.’- Emma was becoming unhinged as different scenarios of would-ah, should-ah, could-ah played out in her mind.

“EmMa...please?” The brunette’s voice was low, uncertain and searching. 

Regina always had an infliction in her voice whenever she said her name. Emma was remembering how special it made her feel, because no-one says her name the way Regina says it and she hadn't realized how much she missed it until now. Thirty years of new memories made her real memories feel foreign and although she knew they were fake, that life felt real.

“Will you look at me?” The woman’s voice firmly growling through her clenched teeth as she tried to get through to the obstinate blonde woman.

Emma’s eyes glanced up at the regal features of the woman before her, terrified. Her secrets threatening to boil over and reveal what has really been hurting her.

“Em-Ma…” Regina whispered, desperation in her breath upon detecting the terror in the other woman’s eyes.

The blonde woman whimpers lightly and released the tension that was pinching her face. Regina watched her intently, her heart was breaking at the sight of the sheriff’s pain displayed by the intensity of her hazel stare. Emma’s eyes closed slowly, tightly pressing her lids causing them to squeeze, releasing the rapid flow of her silent tears.

“Emma, we will find another way home… Don’t lose-”

“It’s n-not, I can’t, I don’t….” Emma had cut Regina off mid-sentence but she wasn’t making any sense and she was alarming the brunette, brown eyes grew wide with worry as she gazed upon the Saviour’s… emotional breakdown. She wasn’t really sure what was happening, maybe it was hysteria or neurasthenia either way Regina desperately wanted to embrace the younger woman’s trembling body, be able to provide her with some sort of comfort as she dealt with whatever was causing her great emotional distress. But, as she staggered slightly towards Emma’s direction the concerned brunette came to a sudden halt when her eyes locked with the ferocity of Emma’s glare. This burning rage was a new look on the Saviour. 

“Are you angry”, Regina asked cautiously but was quickly becoming defensive. “With me?”

“We’re trapped Regina!” Emma spat while still glaring at the former Queen. “We’re trapped because of you, no matter how you spin your presence in this world, we are stuck here because of your choices.” - ‘and then you left me with nothing but a note as you ran off to find him.’ But, Emma kept that last little tidbit to herself as she recalled Regina’s note. 

Emma, 

Do what you must to get home with Pinocchio. 

I know you’ll succeed. But, I cannot come back until I have a question answered. 

I know Robin isn’t real here. 

But, I need to know if... like everything else in this realm, is he better off without me?

Regina

Regina just stood there, unsure of what to say or how to proceed. She knew Emma was right to be angry with her, she was being selfish when she turned her back to Emma and walked towards Robin. She knew he wasn’t real, but she wanted it so desperately to be real. ‘He gave his life protecting her, that’s what true love is, it’s sacrifice. It’s giving up everything for the person you love.’ No one has ever willingly sacrificed that much for her before, at least for one she could think of. The brunette’s eyebrows creased and her vision blurred when her thoughts began to stray to the blonde’s history of self sacrificing behaviours. ‘She’s sacrificed herself for me… more than once. She’s even given herself to the Dark One’s cursed magick for m-me.’ Regina’s dark eyes were swiftly darting back and forth in the socket as her lips parted and she released a stifled breath.

“Oh god Emma, what greater sacrifice is there?” Inaudible to the Saviour, the words slipped softly from Regina’s lips with a gasp. 

Emma quietly observed the other woman’s reaction to her words as she tried to regulate her panicked emotions. The blonde sheriff didn’t intend to make it sound like she blamed Regina for their current predicament, she was just an easy target while Emma felt scared of being trapped in this world where the people she loved weren’t real… well, all except for Regina. She was terrified of being forced to watch Regina rebuild her life with Robin as she suffered. ‘Look who's being selfish now!’ Emma’s anger died and quickly turned to hopeless sorrow, “why didn’t you just take my hand…”

The brunette woman spun on her heels, abruptly turning her back to the blonde. ‘It doesn’t mean anything, that’s just what the Saviour does… she saves people.’ Regina’s internal deliberation continued as her mind flooded with memories of the selfless actions of the Saviour. ‘Even me! She simply cannot help herself.’ 

‘It is rather idiotic of her!’ – Regina’s lips curled up ever so slightly into an unwitnessed warm smile as she thought about the time Emma’s hard shove saved her from the Wraith. She remembered the panicked sound of the blonde woman’s voice when she screamed her name just before pushing her to safety. Emma was sacrificed instead as she was dragged into the portal by the Wraith of course. But, Regina wasn’t thinking about that at the moment. She was only concentrating on the memories of how moments before all of that occurred, Emma had firmly secured her hand around the mayor’s arm, unintentionally enhancing her power with her touch. Regina recalled being astounded and befuddled.

‘Emma’s touch’ Regina reflected, momentarily forgetting that the Saviour she was fantasizing about was not ten yards behind her, glaring at the brunette’s back.

Meanwhile, the silence was killing Emma as she kept her head low and sighed softly. ‘Shit, how do I take that back? I didn’t mean it like that, I didn’t mean to hurt her.’ The Saviour's eyes widened with curiosity as one particular thought crossed her mind. ‘She didn’t have to come here. She only came here to save me; how could I lose my shit like that. Fuck!’ She thought.

“Regina?” Emma said softly. The whisper of her name startled the pondering woman out of her grim thoughts and Regina slowly turned towards the sound of the Saviour's voice.

“Regina?” the blonde woman’s eyes were still showing signs of her previously shed tears as she perked up with new hope. “How did you get here?

“I made a wish.” Regina’s voice was husky but smooth. She leisurely raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, curious about the change in her tone.

After the unexpected outcome of their quest to find the magical wardrobe, Regina had exhausted herself trying to persuade Emma to abandon her attempts at saving the burnt tree trunk. Hastily, thanking Pinocchio for his trust and aid and diverting their route away from the blissfully unaware villagers, just in case they got curious as to whom he would be entertaining in his home. In this land, Regina bore the face of their unreformed, defeated and executed Evil Queen. She was distinctly aware of the moment they ran out of chances to return home and she needed to clear her head. They left as quickly as they arrived, never stopping to eat or sleep. So by the time, Emma asked Regina how she had gotten herself to the wish world the moon was already high in the sky. Silently lost in their own desolating thoughts not noticing the sunset had slipped into darkness.


	2. This is home now

Regina watched Emma pulling thick patches of what looked like moss and tree leaves into a pile on the sandy ground. A confused... what on earth expression flashed across the Mayor’s face as she squinted her eyes and shook her head in disbelief at the blonde. 

“Hey, since I’m getting the floor ready, ummm...think you can use a fireball and get us all warmed up with a campfire?” Emma grinned looking over her shoulder at the brunette, who was still quite confused.

“Umm, Regina?”

“Yes, Miss Swan?”

“Really!?” Emma rolled her eyes. “Back to Miss Swan?”

“Is there something you would like me to contribute to this display of fatuousness?” Regina tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the blonde woman who just blankly stared at her.

“Well, Madame Mayor, if we don’t start a fire soon, we’re going to freeze to death.” Emma guilelessly stated.

“Possibly.” Regina chuckled, catching Emma by surprise. But, Emma kept her back to Regina, hoping that her poker voice was significantly more advanced than her poker face.

“No, not possibly.” Emma scowled as she observed her own shivering fingers. “Most definitely.” The slightly irritated sheriff huffed and even pouted. “Why do you find this amusing?” 

It had reminded Regina of the little boy who stole her heart back in Storybrooke. He was so much like his fair-haired mother. Regina smiled to herself and casually announced she had already secured a warm sleeping arrangement for them. One that didn’t require them to smell like “forest” in the morning.

Emma’s head whipped around one hundred and eighty degrees to make eyes at the Mayor, upon seeing no teasing or lies in her statement Emma sprung herself forward - towards Regina, as she screamed “Seriously!?” “What!?” “When!?” “Whreeee!?”

Regina was absolutely tickled by Emma’s childish outburst. As she gestured towards the cabin built with a wave of her hand. It was surprising, even to Regina how simple it was to build the cabin she pictured in her mind. Her magik didn't work so easily in Storybrooke and if she was being honest it was not this simple in the original Enchanted Forest either. But, she was cold and tired and she didn't want to think about what her powers were capable of at the moment. Instead, she focused on her creation. It was perfectly hidden; tucked into a private opening around the other corner of the supremely peaceful body of water.

Emma’s jaw was practically on the floor when her eyes locked onto the perfect little cabin. “You built us a house! In w-what ten seconds?”

“Two.”

“What the fucking hell.” The blonde gawked in disbelief. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Question for the ages dear.” Regina chuckled and Emma pondered her fate. Entrapment was going to be tortuous and she rolled her eyes at Regina’s suavity.

“Shall we?” The regal, brunette woman stated.

“Led the way, my queen.” Emma bowed playfully and tipped an imaginary hat and Regina literally laughed out loud at sheriff’s comical behaviour.

“I am no longer a queen EmMA and I was never YOUR queen.” Regina remarked, derision on her tongue.

‘The former Queen seemed a little disappointed by that.’ Emma thought but Instantly brushed her theory aside. She chalked it up to the former Evil Queen missing her power, especially now that they were in the Enchanted Forest, even if this was indeed a fake version.

Truth is, hearing Emma refer to the Mayor of Storybrooke as “my queen” created the worst hammering in Regina’s chest. Her heart felt like it was playing the bongos at a backwater wood nymphs’ wedding reception. Did that gesture awaken some long hidden desire to rule again? Regina was completely flummoxed, she thought she knew her heart’s desires and this was not something she thought of as appealing. 

“Once a queen, always a queen.” Emma teased. “Come on, let's check out the fruits of your labour!” Emma threw her a smile that could only be described as more breathtaking than a sunrise. The mayor sighed a breath of relief, gazing at the sheriff sprinting towards the cabin. “How delightful, looks like I did one thing right today.” She muttered to herself as she sauntered down the sandy path towards the cabin.

By the time the mayor arrived at the wood-framed beauty, she was ruminating again. ‘Emma seems happier now than she was a few hours ago, I wonder what changed? She can’t be that excited about a cabin in the woods! She had the fire of a thousand suns in her eyes earlier... “trapped” she said. My fault, she screamed! How can she be so forgiving? Now, she has a smile brighter than the sun, filled with the Charming hope expression. Ugh! At least, she is not as insufferably hopeful like her mother.’

Emma skipped up the three front steps and scurried around the wrap around porch. It was freaking adorable. ‘Not what I would’ve expected from Regina. She’s more of a go big or go home kinda gal.’ This was unexpected in every way. Emma mentally deliberated. The Saviour barged through the front door, immediately soaking in the warmth but halting as she gaped at the cabin’s exquisite internal beauty. The blonde was beyond delighted, one; to be out of the bitter cold, two; at the sheer cuteness of their little cabin but, mostly because of the in-door plumbing when she spotted a toilet and a tub.

“Holy shit balls, Batman!” Emma squealed. “She built a tub!” The excited Sheriff quickly realized that there was no fireplace, even though she felt like a melting popsicle on a warm summer day in Boston. “Where is the heat coming from?” She questioned out loud as she wandered around. “Oh my god, she constructed a central heating system! She’s a fucking genius.” Emma exclaimed loudly to an empty cabin remarking on the former queen’s forethought.

Regina could hear Emma’s excited screams from outside the cabin, however, she could not quite make out the blonde woman’s words. Either way, she was pleased with Emma’s reaction and grinned brightly. Regina strolled around the veranda, taking in the last of the night’s bitter air on her face as she reminisced about her previous years in the Enchanted Forest. Not as The Evil Queen, but her time spent at the stables with Daniel. Simple and peaceful.

As Regina slipped into the cabin’s warmth, she made a loud sigh of relief as her body instantly thawed. She hadn’t realized just how close her body came to hypothermia and frostbite. She elegantly slid her frozen fingers out from her black leather gloves and rubbed some feeling back into her numb hands. Regina was unbuttoning her jacket at the front door when she heard the distinct sound of water running and her lips curled when she heard Emma praising the hot water. “Oh sweet, baby Saviour! So good, so hot!”

Regina shook her head in disbelief as she collected Princess Emma’s ermine robe and gloves. The princess herself had carelessly thrown them onto the back of the sofa, seemingly without care.The former Queen walked the discarded items to the entry hall tree, properly hanging the coat before tripping over Emma’s boots along the way.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!” Regina huffed as she shoved the saviour’s boots to the side of the bench.“She’s worse than Henry…” 

“Regina, this is heavenly. I don’t think I’m ever gonna leave this tub. You’re just gonna have to craft another one for yourself. I claimed thee in the name of Princess Emma Charming the pampered.” Emma howled and then chuckled from the bathroom.

“Emma the surrender-er.” The blonde rebuked her first official proclamation as Princess regent. “Princess Emma the… here’s the key to the kingdom Evil Queen.” 

“Emma the incapable wuss…” She whispered, chastising herself further as she remembered how easily she fell to her knees at the sight of the Evil Queen. “Groveling on your knees, like what in the actual fuck!”

“Em-Ma you’re not a weak person or an ineffectual ruler, you surrendered to save your parents. That’s admirable, even if it was a bit annoying.” Regina reassured the elected Storybrooke sheriff.

Emma’s chastising was supposed to be a private conversation with herself, she was not impressed with the “singing princess Emma” version of herself and wondered why a world created on a wish of her wishes would make her so timorous. However, Emma’s private self-scolding was anything but private and Regina for her part was unable to endure her friend’s self destructive berating behaviour any longer; busted through the unlocked bathroom door, in her all black, skin-tight leather pants and turtleneck, startling Emma into almost drowning herself in the depths of the tub she laid in. 

Emma’s cheeks were beet red when she finally came up for air, finding one Regina Mills; the former Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest, the Mayor of Storybrooke, adoptive mother to her son Henry and possibly the woman who will be the death of her, sitting at the vanity staring at her submerged naked form.

“I-I um, you umm…mkay!” Emma’s mouth struggled to form sentences, instead, she just stared at the former Queen in disbelief. It was such an intimate location to be receiving Regina’s affirmations on her willingness to submit to the brunette's authority.

“Seriously, EmMa you have nothing to be ashamed about!” Regina declared, oblivious to the double meaning of a nude Emma’s current predicament. “I shouldn’t have tried to push you into something you obviously weren’t ready for.” 

Regina was saying all the right things but on a completely different matter, as far as Emma was concerned. The engulfed blonde woman was no longer focused on her embarrassing surrender of her kingdom, instead, she was now embarrassed by her body’s sudden arousal to the brunette's presence in the shared space.

‘Oh, my fucking god! Seriously!’ Emma panicked internally, trying to cover her bare breasts with her cascading curls. She had hoped that it would at least conceal her erected thelium and some of the goosebumps that prickled her flesh.

“Um-thanks, I think. It’s fine, you were only trying to wake me.” The blonde responded quickly. “You weren’t very subtle either your highness.” Emma said with a chuckle remembering Regina’s ‘threats' during Henry’s accolade.

Regina’s eyes narrowed at the sheriff, Emma was teasing the Mayor’s attempts to wake the hypnotized Saviour from her wish world life and the brunette’s mind slipped into the most vivid recollection of the past event. She recalled the brief but distinct taste of disdain on her tongue; looking upon Emma, the pretty but useless sap she was in this world and thought. ‘No, The Evil Queen’s power is not what I am craving from EmMa, Princess Emma’s damsel in distress performance was revolting... You are just exhausted, go to bed!’

Emma noticed the distance in Regina’s eyes, instantly realizing that the mayor was cognitively pre-occupied. Her heart sank a little, as she wondered where Regina’s thoughts had taken her. ‘Obviously, she is far more captivated by the images in her head than she is with the current image of nakedness in front of her.’ Emma scrutinized.

Actually, it was true, Regina barely noticed that the sheriff was indeed laying naked beneath the water and by the time she did, Emma was already kicking her out of the bathroom.

“Hey, the sun is almost up. You should get some rest.” Emma stated, snapping Regina out of her trip down memory lane. “Also, I can't reach my towel. Would you mind...?” She pointed to the space behind a wide-eyed mayor. The stunned brunette glanced at the towel on the vanity and her head snapped back to the flushed face that was Emma’s. 

Regina released a tiny gasp before she spoke. “Oh, I-I... please excuse my intrusion. I am not sure what came over me.” The mayor was flustered but she recovered quickly and held herself with composure and poise as she exited the bathroom; leaving Emma’s towel on the edge of the tub.


	3. Unseen

Regina’s hand was still clenching hard to the doorknob as she pulled the door shut behind her then relaxed her head backwards, resting lightly on the bathroom door. Pressing her eyelids down firmly as she tried to squeeze the recent image from the surface of her thoughts. Her lips pursed then curled upward into a sybaritic smile, she inhaled and exhaled deeply, whispering in a husky low tone to herself. “Well, that was different.”

Emma held her breath and shut her eyes as she slid her head under the rippling lukewarm tub water. Submerging herself into more than just water, reliving the anguish she felt staring at the apathetic reaction the brunette woman exhibited towards her naked body. Regina just doesn't look at her with the same desire the blonde has when she looks upon Regina. She concluded. ‘Yup, I knew it. Being trapped here with... her, is going be sweet torture.’ “Fucking hell!” Emma exclaimed as she pulled herself out of the tub and toweled off the excess water clinging to her skin.

Before drifting into her cabin bed, Regina conjured a grilled cheese, a few onion rings and a bear claw from the well-loved diner and left it on the counter for Emma to consume. She was pretty sure the Saviour would kill someone, if it meant getting her hands on some of the greasy or flaky concoctions found at Granny’s diner in Storybrooke. Regina was exhausted, but quite satisfied with the day’s overall outcome. She had traveled worlds to find Emma and when she did locate her sheriff, she was no longer the Saviour or the sheriff. She was no longer Emma Swan. The Emma she had known and grown to care for was replaced by a scary Barbie-faced, stereotypical flower picking princess, instead of being the greatest warrior-heroine Regina had ever encountered throughout many realms. 

The day’s turn of events was honestly more than she had hoped for, at least after witnessing the world Emma had unintentionally asked for, when she privately wished she had never been the Saviour to start. The Mayor found Emma rather quickly, she was unprotected and wandering the forest humming a ridiculous melody but Regina wasn’t prepared for this version of Emma at all. For one, as White kingdom’s heir the she assumed the crowned princess would at least have a bit of backbone and a glimmer of her fiery personality; some resemblance to the woman she knew. Instead, Regina located a pusillanimous princess who hid behind a tree trunk asking for her parents to help her, save her from the Evil Queen. 

‘To save her, to save the saviour.’ Regina scoffed at the thought. ‘We may be stuck in this alternate reality, but at least it’s with the real Emma.’ The former Evil Queen curled her small, depleted frame onto the soft, warm bed and sighed as she closed her eyes. Only to have them spring open with a burning force a second later, realization finally dawning on her; “Emma’s wish resulted in my death!” 

The former Queen tried to disassociate herself from the ‘Evil’ Queen of the fake enchanted forest, she tried to convince herself that Emma saw her as her family now, but that didn’t stop the endless flow of tears falling from her burning eyes as she realized that there was no one in this world that loved her. Regina embraced her extra pillow, hugging it tightly to her chest and allowed herself this small release from the misery of her loneliness and as her tears soaked into the surrounding fabrics she drifted into unconsciousness.

Emma was wishing she had a pair of jeans and a tank to wear instead of her formal princess gown when she noticed an old trunk similar to her mother’s on the other side of the bathroom. She wrapped her wet hair into the towel and twisted the end into a knot, allowing the towel to hold itself in place as she tiptoed her naked body across the toasty room. First, she double checked that the bathroom door was now locked and then she moved towards the shabby chest. The trunk was filled with every pair of jeans and tank Emma owned and she was ecstatic. “Score! Ohh-yeahh!” ‘Did Regina put that there?’ She wondered. ‘I should thank her.’ But, the anticipation of seeing Regina once she left the bathroom made Emma hesitate to leave the safety of her isolation while she licked the wounds of her embarrassment. So, she lingered in the bathroom just a little longer before finally finding the courage to face her boss again. To Emma’s surprise, the Mayor was nowhere to be seen. 

“Guess she didn’t wanna make it weird… weirder!” Emma muttered. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth and she gingerly perused the rest of the cabin.“It’s so elegant, so urbane, so stylish… it’s so much like her.” ‘Oh, stop it! You’re the one making it weird Swan, daydreaming about her. She’s not thinking about you; she didn’t even say goodnight!’ Emma scolded herself; stopping cold in her tracks as she gaped at the unbelievably decadent display of her favourite foods on the kitchen counter. “Shut the fucking front door!”

Emma was stuffing her mouth with onion rings and simultaneously biting the sandwich, like a primitive underling. “Mmm-mm, so good and gooey mmm…” the sheriff had no idea how Regina kept everything warm, but it was as scrumptious as if straight off the griddle at Granny’s right before a stakeout. “Oh, my good god… I think I’m in love.” The euphoric blonde exclaimed. “I should bust in on her private time in her bed, just to express my gratitude... see how she likes it!” She snorted at the outlandish statement. “Fireball… definitely a fireball, at my face!” Emma was deliriously giggling to herself as she inhaled her bear claw.

It felt obscene, therefore, she knew it must have looked obscene but it felt as though she had not had fried food and sugary pastries in over thirty years. Emma knew it was just her convoluted perspective of the time that occurred in this world, when in reality it was only two days ago. Either way, she was grateful the Mayor wasn’t there to witness her animalistic behaviour as she devoured Regina’s gift.


	4. Breakfast

It was midday before anyone stirred in the heroes’ cabin. Regina’s eyes were refusing to cooperate with her open commands, she decided to keep them close and lay in conscious silence a little longer. She had grown accustomed to crying herself to sleep in the recent months following Robin’s sacrificial demise. On mornings like this; waking with a pounding headache and sore eyes, she learned to have patience with herself and allowed extra time to recollect in order to recover swifter than not being able to at all. When she was finally able to peel herself from the warmth of her covers, Regina realized she had no idea what time of day it was.

“It’s bright.” The mayor conjured a little chronometer and gasp at the hour. “Noon, already.”

She could have used magick to clean up, but Regina craved the soothing flow of rapid hot water raining on her shoulders. “Hopefully, Princess Emma has relinquished her claims to the washroom by now.” Regina snickered at her own quips directed at Sheriff Swan.

The brunette had quietly exited her room and was sauntering down the corridor towards the shower when she instantaneously halted her movement, trying to register what she glimpsed out of her peripheral vision. Slowly turning her head to gaze upon the half humorous and half piteous... sleeping Saviour.

“Well, that’s attractive.” Regina was pleased and thoroughly amused.

Emma had fallen under a simple but unique sleeping curse. The kind of curse that only one’s true love would truly appreciate. She was under a food coma sleeping curse. The blonde was still seated on the bar stool at the kitchen counter, her shoulders were slumped down and her arms were dangling freely beneath the counter. Her face was resting sideways but within a plate on the counter and her hair was draped over her head and into the sink. 

“Oh, EmMa. You are going to feel that when you wake.” Regina scrutinized Emma’s limp form, checking for foul play because the image looked like a crime scene. The only thing missing was the caution tape because for once in her career, the sheriff was already there… ahead of time to say the least. The Mayor tempered her thoughts and rolled her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel responsible for the blonde’s imminent neck pain, especially knowing that she was capable of providing aid. So, she summoned her magick and the former Evil Queen gathered the sleeping Saviour’s body into clouds of purple smoke and transported the blonde to the bed. “Now, where was I? Ah, Yes! Staking my royal claim to the washroom. Quite simple really, now that my toughest competitor has been subdued and secured.” Regina’s laughter was infectious, at least when genuine. And at this moment her chortling was undeniably authentic as she headed towards the shower.

Emma vigorously rubbed her eyes, dragging her fingers around the entirety of her face. She began digging the tips of her fingers into her facial muscles as she yawned deeply, then she slid the palms of her hands down encircling her throat, then slowly around her neck, squeezing and pulling at the angry muscles that were complaining the moment she awoke. Emma’s aching muscles were stiff and sore, so she did a little... “one-two stretch” exercise after she rose from the bed to help limber up.

“Where am I?” Princess Emma was slightly startled. “This room isn’t mine.” But, abruptly calmed when her memories of being the Saviour came flooding in, the last thing she was able to recall was the delectable taste of a lightly powder-sugared and flaky pastry from Granny’s. “Shit, I don’t remember...” The blonde gazed at the room, realizing she had not made it this far into the cabin on her first night of exploration.

“Regina...” She murmured. “Oh no! No, no, no, please… please no. Tell me she didn’t like… bridal carry me into the bed.” Emma shook her head in agonizing distress. “Could you be more embarrassing Swan?” The delicious smell of breakfast filled her senses, distracting her from the panicked processing of her possible bedtime routine, so she decided it was a good time to stroll into the kitchen.

“This smell is blowing my mind Regina, what did you conjure?”

“Well, hello sleeping beauty!” The Queen quipped when she saw the sleepy-eyed Saviour enter the room.

“I look nothing like Aurora, but I will take it as a compliment.” Emma’s cheeks flushed a little at the implications of being called beautiful by Regina.

“On a scale of munchkin to ogre, how much pain do you feel?” Regina’s lips curled into a concerned smile.

“I’m somewhere around the dwarves! How’d you know, I was hurting?” Emma smirked at Regina’s concern.

“Well dear, one should expect minor aches when using a plate for a pillow.” The brunette was tending to the stove when she heard a great gasp from the blonde in regards to her little titbit of information.

“That explains everything, except… I woke up in a soft and rather warm bed. So, how did I get there?” Emma questioned.

Regina did not answer Emma’s question, instead, she motioned for Emma to sit down at the island’s bar, setting a neatly plated breakfast spread on the bar top. Emma obeyed without another word, realizing that Regina was cooking not conjuring and the sheriff gaped at the spread then lovingly gazed at the mayor’s compassionate gesture in admiration.

“Why Madame Mayor, I do believe this is the first time you’ve made me breakfast.” Emma quipped trying not to sound as aroused as she felt.

“You are very welcome EmMa.” Regina smirked, ridiculing her lack of manners.

“Regina…” Emma lightly placed her hand on the Mayor’s wrist as she rapidly blurted out all that she was grateful for. “Thank you, thank you for finding me. Thank you for saving me, thank you for last night’s food coma, thank you for putting me in bed, thank you for being here for me, Thank you for...” Regina’s delicate hands went rigid beneath the Saviour’s touch, a shocked expression on her face and a distant glare in her eyes as she stared at Emma’s hand on her wrist. The dispirited blonde perceives the interaction as a warning; she needed to remember to keep her hands to herself. The Saviour swiftly pulled her hand away and daintily picked up her fork, savouring the first bite of her first and by that glare probably her last home cooked breakfast from the former Evil Queen.

Regina took short, quick breaths after Emma retrieved her hand. “Your m-magick…” she whispered. The older sorceress was glaring but not because of the soft touch of Emma’s hand, instead she was trying to decipher the nature of the magick she felt as it amplified her own. “It’s… d-different.” 

“My w-what!?” The Saviour slightly choked on her last bite and chugged a glass of water. For a brief moment, she was genuinely bewildered by the Queen’s notion that she possessed magickal abilities. Regina was ogling at the younger woman with the most animated expression of ‘what the fuck’ befitting her royally elegant face when the Saviour inhaled sharply at her own amnesia.

“Oh shit, I guess I forgot…” Emma chuckled “I have m-magick.”

“How could you have forgotten that?” Regina was perturbed by the Saviour’s revelation.

“Um... I guess thirty years of “Princess Emma’s” memories are more presiding than either of us anticipated.” Emma was concentrating so hard on differentiating her memories from the fake princess ones that her left eye involuntarily spasmed as her facial muscles strained in pain.

“EmMa… can you recall how to use your magick?” Regina was deeply concerned that even if they managed to find a way back to Storybrooke, the Saviour would be vulnerable to the Black Faerie in her current state of flux.

“Umm, I-I don’t see why n-not. I just have to remember, I guess.” Shrugging her shoulders.

“EmMa, this is serious!”

“Ah, I-um. I might be a bit rusty. My memory of it seems… distant.”

“What exactly do you mean by… distant?” 

“I don’t know Regina. It’ll be fine! If I need it, instinct will kick in… you know... wing it, like old times.” Emma chuckled.

“That’s absurd Miss Swan!” Regina was piqued by the Saviour’s apathetic attitude towards her current condition. “You need to practice...”

The Sheriff was, in fact, commanding a most impressive attempt to maintain composure during the Mayor’s keen line of questioning. During her fit of consternation, the experienced sorceress had mindlessly swaddled the Saviour’s hand into her own, compressing them tightly against her chest and embracing the Saviour’s forearm into her gentle frame. And when it came to the Mayor of Storybrooke, Emma had the libido of a pubescent teenager, therefore, the feel of the brunette's breasts pressed against her hand caused her desire for the unattainable woman to seethe.

“Fine, risk your life by wasting your talents... Saviour.”

With thirty minutes of being awake, the blonde woman managed to successfully infuriate the brunette with her apathetic-like behaviour and the Mayor predictably, released her grip of the Sheriff’s arm and stormed out of the kitchen.

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. ‘Focus Swan!’ She scowled herself. “Regina, wait…”


	5. Feel me, feel all of me

“Reginaaaa, wait…” The Sheriff whined, instead of waiting for Regina to return she found herself chasing the mayor out of the cabin and into the cool outdoor air. The lake view was beautiful but nothing compared to the breathtaking vision of the older woman’s silhouette outlined in afternoon sunlight as a light breeze whipped the brunette's short, wavy strands of hair around her face. 

Emma’s breath hitched in her throat, momentarily disoriented by the view and she stumbles back a bit as her eyes grew wide with desire. “Fucking torture… beautiful, fucking torture.” The Saviour was in desperate need of saving, her yearning for the former Queen was growing worse by the hour. 

“She’s so contumacious, she’s like a mule!” The Queen had never encountered another person quite like Emma Swan and she wasn’t sure how she felt about the Saviour’s brand of flair but she knew she liked this Emma better than Princess Emma White. “Her power is... intoxicating!” Regina whispered to herself with a heavy sigh. “What was that though!?” The brunette questioned the air, as though she was expecting a response.

The Saviour was mere inches from the Queen when the sneaky blonde whispered, “why don’t we find out?”, and Regina’s heart hammered rapidly in her chest as a response to Emma’s sotto voce answer. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question to the wind and the clouds after all. 

“EmMa!” Her name rolled off the Mayor’s tongue with a sigh of relief.

“I didn’t mean to-” Emma began.

“It’s alright, I just needed some air.” Regina’s lips curled into a silky smile. “I apologize for… to be honest Emma, I’m not sure what just happened. But, I’m sorry. I should have been more articulate about what I experienced and more sympathetic to your revelation. It’s just… I feel something…”

“You don’t have to apologize Regina, I know-I’m difficult.” Emma smirk when the Mayor raised both of her eyebrows at the blonde’s proclamation. “What did you feel?”

“I’m not sure, but it was magnetic. 

“Oh, I, umm is it dangerous!?”

“Unless you're opposed, will you allow me to feel it again?” Regina’s demure tone was unexpected and Emma eagerly indulged the brunette's request; if only to be in contact with the Mayor’s soft flesh once more.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Hold my hand.”

Emma inhaled deeply before releasing her breath, she held out her hands and waited for Regina to claim them. But, Regina wasn’t ready she needed to prepare her mind. So, she gracefully lowered herself to the sand and stared off into the distance. “Join me.” She patted the sandy spot beside her. 

“Do you still want to hold hands?” Emma smirked.

“Yes, and when we’re done we can bedazzle your jeans and make forever friendship bracelets.” The Mayor sassed back.

Emma slumped down into the soft sand next to Regina; she had fallen back hysterically laughing and it felt amazing, even Regina chortled at Emma’s bewitching laughter. “S-sorry, I am ready.” Still trying to contain her hysterics. “Okay, okay let's do this, it’s not going to hurt is it?” Suddenly concerned for her pain tolerance.

“EmMa, when has holding hands with someone ever hurt?” At this moment, Emma was too easy to tease and Regina couldn’t resist, she wanted to see the Saviour’s untamed fits of laughter again. The blonde did not disappoint, she was wildly laughing once more and the Queen’s heart melted. Regina could not recall anyone ever being so carefree in her company, not Daniel, nor Robin or even Henry.

“I’m ready whenever you are Regina, just tell me what you want me to do.” Regina tried prepared her body to the best of her ability, focusing her attention on her breathing not trying to control its pace or intensity but to simply allow her mind to be still. After refocusing her mind, she simply stated, “ready”. Regina allowed her hands to connect with Emma’s and an instantaneous surge of the Saviour’s luminescent magick began to weave its way through the Queen’s abyssal darkness. 

Bit by bit their electrified magickal charges released and circulated the energy centers of their bodies, flowing back and forth freely through the channels as they opened, welcoming the exploring presence. First their magick connected them at the root, bonding the women in their shared experiences to endure and survive what life had dealt them. This was an easy transfer and the charge quickly moved into the sacral energy center. Between the betrayals and losses in love the women experienced throughout their lives, this was filled with insecurities and they were both practically governed by it; causing immeasurable strain expressing sensuality. The Saviour and the Queen lingered here until they had completely communicated what they could never articulate. Unaware of passing hours the two continued to explore the intrinsic nature of the other’s spirit; consumed by the intoxicating high. By the time they concluded their traversing journey they had experienced answers to questions they didn’t even know they had. 

Emma’s magick was, in fact, different and the older sorceress virtually undressed her soul as her magick poured into the Saviour’s body desperate to understand what changed. Emma inhaled slowly, taking shallow, even breaths as she felt the raging tempest of Regina’s turbulent relationship with her own dark magick coursing through her. The Saviour felt the pull of darkness as it embraced her, reaching out, calling to her, wanting her to be devoured. It was terrifying, yet, Emma never once wanted to let go of Regina or her turmoil, it was the Queen’s intimate experience with magick. In a strange way the darkness was somber but not without stars it was sarcastic but honest and loving, ‘so much like Regina’.

The Saviour’s essence lovingly caressed the darkness, embracing Regina in warmth, devotion and security that was unmistakably, characteristically Emma Swan. The Queen’s magick was a void of emptiness, cold and savage and it has terrified Regina even decades after she had succumbed to its needs and it was just being petted and loved by the blonde woman. Regina could hear her sadness, she could taste Emma’s desires, she could feel her untamed aptitude for love as it all invited the Queen’s darkness in. Darkness Regina was unable to sedate before she tore herself into two, ripping her consumed identity away and crushing it’s blackened, broken heart. The potential to submit to her inescapable demons will always be an internal battle, but after separating the Mayor from the Evil Queen, Regina vowed to never be devoured by darkness again. But, as Emma’s altruistic form of magick flowed through the mayor, Regina could feel her own magick calling out to the Evil Queen, she was aching for her repudiated identity wanting, needing to share Emma’s acceptance and love with her, with all of her including her darkness. 

Lost in the euphoric sensation of the Saviour’s light and love, Regina opened her heart in ways she never knew possible. Emma was guiding her, leading her towards wholeness. The blonde woman desperately wanted the brunette to love herself as much as she loved her. And despite everything Emma feared the Evil Queen was capable of… she now knew Regina loved her too. Together, their combined power and love searched for the torn part of soul, spanning all the realms and ultimately embracing the Evil Queen as she stood frozen in the streets of Storybrooke. The darker part of Regina’s identity stood helpless as she was swallowed by swirling ribbons of amethyst and golden streaks of light. Within moments the Evil Queen’s disjointed persona was taken, absorbed into the magick and returned to where she belonged.

Regina could feel the waterfall of tears falling from her tightly sealed eyes, but she was not ashamed. Emma loved her, the blonde gazed upon the fabric of Regina’s being and accepted her, all of her. Regina Mills was no longer divided into two versions of herself, she was one harmonious unit and for the first time in her adult life, she accepted and loved the person within. 

“EmMa…” 

“That was... uh...intense.” The blonde smiled shyly and gazed at the setting sun. 

“It was… enlightening and extremely intimate.” The brunette gazed at the evening light on the blonde’s face and was instantly struck with understanding. ‘I love her, not power… her. I crave her, I am in love with her!’ Regina’s pupils were blown wide, at the sudden realization for all of her previously confusing interactions with Emma Swan and she simply stared at the magnificent creature before her with nothing but adoration and love.


	6. Thinking of her

The now intimately acquainted women sat opposite one another in soothing silence, breathing in the faux world around them. They were comforted by the knowledge that they were never going to be alone again, even apart the women would be bonded by their magickal and emotional desire to connect to each other. And as though crying tears of relief, the sky opened softly, releasing feathery raindrops upon their enraptured bodies sitting in the sand below. As the tiny pearls of raindrops rippled against the sunset kissed water, the blonde leaned forward placing the softest kiss upon the brunette’s wet cheek.

“Come on, we’ll talk tomorrow.” Emma boldly stated as she reached for Regina’s hands once more.

“I would like that.” Regina’s cheeks were slightly flushed by the innocence of Emma’s affection for her and the mayor’s lips curled into a luscious smile before placing her hand within Emma’s extended reach. 

The concerned blonde, attentively pulled the engrossed brunette up and into a graceless embrace with a smirk plastered on her face. However, even though the rainwater that was blurring her vision Regina saw the pain and the pools of liquid threatening to escape from the Sheriff's bright, hazel eyes. ‘She’s hurting, I am hurting her! The Queen felt an ache in her chest and quickly averted her eyes from the Saviour’s gaze. ‘Was our connection painful for her - my darkness?’ Regina felt responsible.

Emma saw the panicked expression that flashed across Regina’s face and her smile faltered briefly. Despite her tears, the Saviour was far from sadness as a rainbow of emotions assaulted her heart; not all were hers but most were mutually shared between the two. She saw the Queen’s soul, she felt her love; both past and present, she comforted her sorrow and embraced her darkness. Regina was breathtaking and Emma surrendered her heart. Emma knew now, without question and without the phrase, Regina loved her because she felt her love as though it were her own to express. 

“You’re getting wet.” The blonde teased and Regina blushed and giggled like a teenager. ‘She’s adorable, especially when she's blushing’. Emma beamed and laced their fingers together, pulling her along as they fled to drier ground and as they raced towards their cabin, the Mayor couldn’t help but grin at the Sheriff's wild behaviour, relishing the feeling of freedom and happiness she felt being led back to shelter by Emma.

“EmMa.” Regina said shyly. “We should discuss - what happened out there.” 

“Yeah, d-definitely need to t-talk. But, tomorrow for sure I think we both need to rest after that… umm experience.” Emma said out loud, while thinking something completely inappropriate. Regina was having some inappropriate thoughts of her own, but quickly recovered. “Agreed.”

“However, I think you should rest in your own bedroom.” The raven-haired woman was teasing but serious the sight of Emma entering the Mayor’s room made the Queen's heart flutter and instantly heated her core; Regina wasn’t sure what this was but whatever it was she knew she wasn’t ready. 

“Umm… yeah, that’s the plan,'' the blonde pointed towards the entrance of the room she stood in front of, “this is my bedroom Regina.” She chuckled lightly as she noticed how uncomfortable Regina appeared. 

Later, after some childish back and forth over which room belonged to whom and some food, the exhausted women retreated to their individual spaces and wearily collapsed onto their beds. Lost in the memory of today’s events, Emma found it a bit challenging to adjust to her new bed for the night; the Saviour thought only about the bed she had awoken from earlier that morning and even though it appeared identical to the one she currently occupied, Regina’s bed was warmer, softer and smells faintly of cinnamon apples and sage. “Damn, she smells delicious.” Emma closed her eyes and drifted instantly, dreaming of the first time she was offered a glass of the best apple cider she had ever tasted. 

Regina had unintentionally deposited the sleeping blonde into the wrong bed earlier that morning after she discovered the “very attractive” sheriff of Storybrooke face down in her plate. ‘Or did I do it on purpose?’, she pondered her oversight briefly. Nevertheless, as drained as Regina felt she laid wide awake, unable to still her mind. She’d never connected to another magickal being before, it felt divine and she wanted more but that would have to wait for another day. The Mayor decided to embrace the traces of Emma left on her sheets as she rolled herself into the delightful mixture of cocoa, sugar and soap left on her bed and beamed brightly. Finally, Regina was able to close her fatigued eyes, thinking of the beautifully stupid Saviour. 

Emma had a night of marvelous dreams and she awoke with purpose, after everything Regina had done for her, the Saviour wanted to do something special for the Queen. The novice sorceress tried to conjure some ingredients to make breakfast, the way Regina had done the previous day. Unfortunately, Emma’s non-magickal princess memories were still stronger in this world and she struggled to perform the simplest conjuring. 

“Ugh! Come on… work damn it!” Defeated by breakfast ingredients the Saviour hung her head in shame. “I wish this would just work the way it’s supposed to, I just want to make breakfast for Regina.” Emma was frustrated but something within suddenly revived her with the determination to make her magick work and she tried again, maybe it was simply because it was for Regina. This time she closed her eyes and cleared her mind, thinking only of making breakfast for the woman she loved. When Emma exhaled and opened her eyes, she wasn’t expecting anything to change, just another dead end. Instead, Emma discovered that she had created breakfast just like she had hoped but it felt completely different from conjuring. The blonde had cooked in the blink of an eye, before her was the messy remnants of a well used kitchen and neatly plated on the counter were two bowls of apple and cinnamon oatmeal, a plate of toasted bread with an avocado spread and another plate with poached eggs. Emma was rather pleased with herself as she eyed her creations.

“Ew, what the fuck is wrong with the eggs? It looks like snot!” Scrunching her face in disgust at the eggs and avocado. But, Emma tried not to dwell on the appearance of the healthy breakfast spread, knowing it’s what Regina would have wanted to have for breakfast and that was her intended wish for the morning. 

Meanwhile, the smell of breakfast penetrated Regina’s peaceful slumber and her growling stomach yanked her from her dreams with a bit of a gasp. “EmMa.” The Saviour’s name always seems to be the first words escaping Regina’s lips whenever she awakes from any state of unconsciousness.


	7. Attraction

“Oh my dear Saviour! What have you been up too this morning?” Regina hastily brushed her teeth and hair with magick as she switched back and forth between a loose but low cut blouse and a tightly fitted turtleneck. Eventually, settling for the more casual low cut, cream coloured blouse, a snug black, leather skirt and her trademark black, knee high boots. The Mayor’s heels clicked lightly against the wooden floors as she pretended to nonchalantly stroll while walking into the kitchen; stunned to find Emma cooking. Actually the princess had already finished cooking and was currently cleaning the carnage of her morning endeavors.

“EmMa, What… When… Who…?” Regina could not find the words she needed at the moment.

“Hi, how did you sleep?” The blonde asked. “I made you breakfast…” Emma nervously stated. 

“You cooked…” The Queen’s heart felt like putty as she gazed at the food the Saviour prepared for her, “for me!?” It was indeed for her, Regina is acutely familiar with Emma’s nutrition plan for herself and this was definitely not on the Saviour’s desired menu.

“It’s... Charming thank you.” Regina smirked playfully at the blonde when Emma’s hazel green eyes met the dark amber gaze of the teasing Queen. Realizing the brunette's choice of words were a play on her father’s charming namesake and qualities. Emma shrieked with hysteria, unable to control her excessive laughter for a few minutes and the Queen chuckled along as she ate her deliciously, thoughtful breakfast. 

“I suppose it’s a genetic trait. Your parents are insufferable but, on you... it’s an enchanting quality.” The brunette’s cheeks reddened at her last spoken words. ‘I guess it’s now or never, I can’t keep flirting with the Saviour like this. It’s torturous!’

‘Is Regina flirting with me?’ Emma was speechless. Between the compliments and the teasing the blonde could only gape at Regina’s playful behaviour. ‘She loves me but… that’s not the same as wanting... wanting me.’ The sheriff mused to herself but continued to openly stare at the perplexing woman as she took another bite of her oatmeal. Although, words were trapped on the Sheriff’s tongue, her thoughts were running amok; screaming at her in every direction possible. ‘Ohh fucking hell, use your mouth and say something Swan! Regina paid you a compliment, at least say thank you! Sweet fae! Speak god damn it!’ 

“Uh, umm… thanks, I just wanted to make -” Emma’s pitiful attempt to graciously receive the brunette’s compliment was interrupted when Regina wiggled her hips as she sauntered over towards the blonde Sheriff, cautiously taking small steps. 

“EmMa, do you like me?” Regina’s words were soft and timid but unmistakably clear.

“Of course!” Emma was anxious but simply stated, “you are a wonderful mother to our son, of course I like you.” 

“Is that the only reason?” Regina’s eyes were hooded and intently raking over Emma’s every expression as she answered the brunette’s questions.

“Nooooo” the word slowly dragged from her lips, examining whether or not that was the correct response. “You are an exceptional woman; to have gone through all that you have and still allow love to win. It’s inspiring Regina!” Emma breamed brightly, she was extremely proud of her well versed answers under Regina’s scrutiny. 

“EmMa?”

“Mmmhh...” The sheriff was trying to act casual by appearing to look busy. The mayor recognized the blonde’s evasive tactics instantly; her lack of eye contact gave her away and the Queen moved in closer, trapping the Saviour between her advancing frame and the countertop. Regina was so close Emma could feel the warmth of her breath on her cheek when the brunette cleared her throat and pursed her lips before exhaling deeply.

“I am only going to ask this question of you one time, so look at me, listen well and think hard on it before you answer.” Regina’s voice was now firm yet smooth and seductive.

“Are - you - sexually - attracted - to - me, Miss Swan?”

The space between Emma’s legs was already damp from the sight of Regina’s mayoral attire and the way she says “Miss Swan” has always had an impulsive effect on the Saviour. However, this direct line of questioning in addition to the Miss Swan thing made Emma’s knees weak, sending shivers down her spine and her already damp center, flooded. Emma’s unfocused eyes snapped up and stared into the darkening pools of Regina’s hooded gaze and the Saviour thought she saw desire reflected back at her, maybe even a glimmer of hope. It gave her the confidence she desperately needed in order to truthfully answer the former Queen's question.

“Isn't it obvious?” Emma deflected.

“If it was, I wouldn't be asking EmMa.” Regina quipped back, still gazing into Emma’s panicked, dilated woodland green eyes.

“I have been, for a long time R’gina.” Emma’s eyes lost contact with the brunette’s gaze as she sheepishly sighed at the floor. The Mayor’s heart rate elevated and her stomach fluttered, that's all she wanted to hear. 

Regina quickly closed the little gap left between herself and Emma’s shyly positioned body, then placed two fingers on the Saviour’s chin as she tilted the blonde’s face up. When at last Emma’s anxious gaze were back on hers, Regina leaned in, gently drawing the sheriff's face closer towards her own. The Queen's lower lip brushed lightly against both of the Saviour’s freshly parted lips as she released a long but shallow breath of relief. Regina took Emma by surprise in more ways than one in this moment; the Saviour never dreamt that the Queen’s kisses would be so tender and sweet nor had she ever expected to feel her soft lips pressed against her own.

Regina’s hand grazed Emma’s toned yet supple pale skin, traveling slowly up her arm and around her neck, lightly scraping her fingernails under her voluminous wheat curls and against her scalp. The brunette’s fingers curled into a fist, firmly gripping and wrapping the blonde’s hair into the creases of her folded digits slightly yanking at the base of her skull. The maneuver gave the brunette complete pivotal control of the Saviour’s head and the Queen pushed her deeper into a warm, wet kiss.


	8. Her intentions

Emma’s ability to produce rational thought vanished when sudden rolling waves of excitement in her abdomen transported her brain from her skull to her pelvis. The Sheriff's delicate mouth was claimed by the Mayor’s luscious lips; igniting the blonde’s craving for the brunette’s flavour into an intense, uncontrolled hunger. The younger blonde woman had fantasized about this moment with the Mayor on more occasions than she could count, it was a simple flick of a switch for her to be completely drenched at this point. If the Sheriff was actually using her brain instead of losing herself in the tantalizing woman nibbling down towards her neck. She probably would have attempted to stop Regina’s unexpected advances; agonizing about “unforeseen repercussions” proposing they discuss it first. Essentially overthinking the Queen’s true motives and desire for her. Killing her chances of this, whatever this is, ever happen again.

“Ohh my god, Re-gi-naaa uhmm!” Emma cried out, needing more.

The Saviour’s burning desires for the Queen have always confused her. For one, she knew or at least she thought she knew the attraction she felt was not reciprocated. Two, Regina is technically her seventy-year-old, step-grandmother but, with the gloriously sexy body of a young woman… which is a mind fuck all by itself. Three, Regina is Henry’s adoptive mother and Emma’s own mother’s archenemy. But, most importantly, above all other concerns Emma kept a tight lid on her unfulfilled desires for the mayor because her previous life as a bounty hunter was turbulent to say the least, and she has never been able to maintain a relationship longer than a year. The Mayor was not just some random score to warm the Sheriff’s bed. The potential for disaster with her history was too great of a risk for what she could potentially lose if things turned sour; Regina is her son’s mother and that relationship was complicated enough. 

At the end of the day, Emma knew her baggage was plenty, her wounds are deep and her scars are frightening, so she ran before she was rejected for having them. As the course of her life veered into the enchanted, she absentmindedly planted roots making it impossible to run. Now her emotional barriers were rapidly collapsing, as her body melted under the brunette's grazing lips.

Emma’s core was violently pulsating, the ache was becoming unbearable as her insides contracted harder and faster the longer the intense woman passionately licked against her lips and sucked on the younger woman’s neck. Regina wrapped her delicious apple red lips around Emma’s exposed jugular and sank her teeth lightly into the flesh covering the thrumming vein. The Queen’s predatory instincts to devour her prey was tempered by the Mayor’s declaration of possession and the heat between them was rising to an almost painful peak. Emma sighed deeply, upon feeling a small bit of relief when Regina dipped the curve of her iliac crest and pressed unto her throbbing center, causing her to whimper into the Mayor’s ear. The sound of Emma’s soft expression of pleasure sent waves of fervour through Regina’s over stimulated body, and her desire for the sheriff took over completely.

Emma’s center rocked vigorously against the Mayor’s protruding hip bone and Regina pressed harder against the heat radiating from the Sheriff’s core, causing her own desires for the blonde to erupt spreading down her inner thighs. Emma’s back arched as she allowed Regina to force her backward onto the counter, her legs bending beneath her struggling to stay grounded but, the blonde had no desire to fight for control at the moment. She welcomed the Mayor’s strongly suggested posture and laid back, as much as her body would allow her to bend anyway. With a deep sigh of reluctance Emma released her grip on Regina’s waist and braced herself against the cold surface that pressed against her ass, giving into the rhapsodies her body had desperately desired to feel at the hands of this woman she secretly craved for years.

Regina covered the beautifully arched blonde with feathery kisses from her neck to the clavicle and as her breasts became more prominent at this viewpoint, the mayor lustfully observed the blades pressing sharply against Emma’s white tank top and bit her lower lip in anticipation. Emma was braless and the brunette gingerly grazed her mouth over the blonde woman’s thinly covered nipples, causing Emma to groan and arch higher hoping that Regina would take them as hers. Upon Emma’s obvious invitation Regina lightly bit down around the sharp blades before pulling the fabric covering them into her mouth. At her release, the thin white material was soaked and almost transparent, revealing Emma’s strained pink nipples to the Mayor’s ravenous gaze.

“Oh, fuck!” Emma exhaled, still bowed backward as the Mayor explored the Sheriff's wiggling body at a painfully slow speed.

Regina quickly cupped one of the blonde’s two swollen breasts and lightly squeezed staring at the Saviour with hooded eyes, her desire for Emma fevered as the blonde’s tongue slipped out to moisten her delicate lips. Gracefully, curling slender digits under the soft fabric Regina rolled Emma’s tank-top up her lean body, revealing the dense but shallow cuts of muscle adorning the sheriff’s abdomen. The Mayor’s pupils dilated instantly at the revelation and her focus wavered as she gazed at the blonde’s impressively sculptured piece of art. Regina’s pause of appreciation was momentary but, prolonged enough to induced an involuntary but irritated growl from the aroused blonde and Emma impatiently thrusted her hips against the brunette's soaked core. As Emma’s body begged for more the Mayor’s carnal desires to taste the robust flesh writhing beneath her raged and her eagerness for her Sheriff salivated on her tongue.

“Fuuuuu-uckk!” Sheriff Swan’s abdomen tighten at the precipitated sensation of hot, vapourizing wetness trailing along her sensitive skin. Regina’s mouth harshly contracted, her lips wrapped over the deep crease of the blonde’s exposed hipbone, sucking it until it bruised. Simultaneously, the mayor yanked the button from the groove holding the blonde’s tight, midnight blue jeans together. She forced the metal teeth open with her index finger as her head travelled upward, her tongue firmly dragging over three ridges of bone and she rotated inward circling under the blonde’s breast. Regina’s tongue gently glided over the soft mound of swollen flesh, flicking Emma’s pointed nipple with the tip before engulfing the entirety deep into the warmth of her eager mouth. The pliable tissue was manipulated and sucked into submission by Regina’s forceful pull of traction and the brunette rolled her most flexible organ over and around the taut blades. Emma reinforced her arm by firmly pressing her palms down as she peeled her upper body off the counter to view the woman currently making her question her virginity. The Saviour reveled in the loss of her ignorance as the Queen’s licentious tongue affected her like it was her first time being touched in a sensual manner and in this regard, it was indeed a first.

Emma was balancing her weight on her left arm when she slid her free arm around the brunette’s body and snatched a section of her short curls, cupping the skull below the hairline forcing the Mayor’s head down harder onto the Sheriff’s bare breast and the blonde cried out at the increased sensation. “God, y-yes!” Regina was already throat deep over Emma’s ample tissue when she was forced to take in more creating a shower of saliva that spilled down the sides of the blonde’s mound and covered the Saviour’s chest. As a warning the Queen roughly sank her teeth down into Emma’s tender flesh causing the blonde to gasp as the surprisingly, painful form of pleasure that made her insides tremble and gush. Her hips violently bucked hitting the brunette hard enough to tug the two women apart. 

“Fuu-Fuckk Regina!”

With a devious smirk plastered on her face the Mayor took the opportunity to change stratagem and abruptly descended, pulling Emma’s jeans down with her. After, guiding the Sheriff’s pant legs to her ankles, the jeans were abandoned in a puddle at Emma’s feet. The brunette’s cognac coloured eyes snapped up connecting with the Sheriff’s astonished stare and the usually decourous Mayor relished the sight of Emma’s blown pupils, wide with avidity and intense fire as the Saviour gaped at the former Queen; on her knees awaiting permission. Regina drew her lower lip into her mouth and bit down as her hooded gaze travelled down toward the Saviour’s darken lace. Emma’s red cotton lace underwear held nothing back as the blonde’s wetness saturated the thin material covering her entrance and escaped down her thighs.

Regina’s tongue met Emma’s glistening liquid mid-thigh and the Queen polished off the surface as she journeyed upward to the source of the savory rivulets. With her hands firmly wrapped around the blonde’s tight cheeks, the Mayor pulled her Sheriff’s thinly covered opening into her face and sucked the juices from her damp red lace. 

“Oh my... f-fucking… R’ginaa… Shit!” Emma cried out through erratic breaths as she used her elbows to prop her stance when her knees threaten to collapse. 

“Eternally eloquent EmMa!” Regina mouthed into the blonde’s warmth while grazing two fingers around Emma’s hip. Regina seized the right side of the red lace band and began dragging the material downward, while her teeth dragged the left side to match the progressive descent of her nimble fingers.

The brunette savoured the feel of her touches and feather-like kisses back up the blonde’s legs. However, Emma was unable to withstand any more teasing and yanked the brunette to her feet, immediately locking the pair into a searing kiss. And as the blonde scooted onto the counter she wrapped her long legs around the fully clothed mayor. An excruciating throbbing burned her core as her desire for the brunette intensified and the sheriff did her best to leash her feral need to push Regina’s face into her core again. The mayor was not so easily distracted and slip her index finger between their merging bodies, locating the folds of skin desperately trying to contain Emma’s exuding wetness and the Saviour released a yearning yelp and relinquished her control of the mayor’s tongue.

“Fuck, stop teasing me Regina.”

“What is it you want EmMa? I need to hear you say it.”

“I-I want-” she began, but immediately lost control of her thoughts and hissed when the brunette circled her engorged nerves with the nail of her thumb.

“Tell me EmMa or this…” she rapidly wiggled her finger against Emma’s swollen nerve endings, “will not move forward from here.”

“Damn it, Regina!” She hissed again as the sharp edge of the brunette’s nail grazed her tender clit again.

“I want you, - No...” She panted into the mayor’s ear. “I need you, I need to feel you inside me.”

The sheriff’s breathy words were a mere whisper but it was heavy in weight and hot with passion sending shivers down the Mayor’s spine, with permission granted Regina entered the blonde for the first time.

“Fuck, EmMa!” The former Queen’s excitement saturated the thin material concealing her own entrance as her delicate digits tugged the blonde’s red lace to the side and slid around Emma’s slick outer folds. “You’re unbelievably wet”, the brunette purred, slithering into the welcoming warmth. “It’s ah-always wet for you, only eve-rrr been this way around you!” The Saviour confessed, grinding hard against Regina’s rapidly multiplying fingers. The Mayor’s intentions faltered due to shock after the Sheriff's uninhibited vulnerability but delighted and amused the dormant fiendish Queen awaiting her moment.

The Saviour’s thighs quaked against Regina’s hips as three of the Queen’s unrelenting fingers plunged harder and deeper into the blonde’s dripping entrance. Upon every upward thrust the mayor pressed the pad of her thumb onto the sheriff swollen clit, delicately stroking the hidden gem before adjusting her wrist and curling her tips to steer her fingers back into Emma’s warmth. The mayor knew her sheriff was close as the blonde’s tender walls tighten, massaging the brunette’s determined fingers. But, the Queen was not ready to provide the Saviour with the release the younger woman chased and quickly extracted herself from Emma’s center; receiving a frustrated groan from the blonde.

Emma briefly pouted, unsure of Regina’s reasons for abruptly suspending her climb and she attempted to protest but as quickly as her mouth opened, it was tightly slammed shut. The blonde’s typically hazel eyes darken, absorbing the Queen’s intent stare and the Saviour’s orbits bulged with hunger whilst her breath hitched, trapped within her chest. Regina was cupping the viscous remnants of Emma’s essence between the folds of her index finger and wrapped her eager tongue around it, tasting her Sheriff for the second time today. The Mayor hummed as she voraciously sucked the blonde’s flavour off her fingers releasing a salacious moan followed by a gentle pop as she extracted the first digit from her mouth and replace it with another, nearly sending Emma over the edge.

The Saviour growl at the Queen in a feral fit of frustration, leaping off the countertop and forcing the startled brunette backwards with her hands firmly clasped to the mayor’s toned arms. Regina hissed on impact when her rear slammed into the oven handle after the blonde’s unpredicted pounce. But, the brunette instinctively placed her hands behind her as she gripped the edge of the stove in an attempt to guard her body against further pain. “EmMa!” The blonde’s sudden outburst to charge the brunette ignited a new thrilling wave of heat deep within the mayor’s center. Regina’s cognac coloured eyes locked onto Emma’s ferocious glare and the brunette had to capitulate to her Sheriff’s demands, realizing her prolonged teasing had just cost her the upper hand.

Regina observed Emma’s explorative hands as they slowly trailed over the skin beneath her blouse with curious uncertainty. ‘She’s never done this before, I shou-’ but, the blonde once again caught her by surprise as she spun the Mayor around and slid the palm of her hands down the stunned brunette’s tightly encased cheeks. Emma extended her fingers into a wide grip as she dug her nails into the leather forcefully squeezing the dense tissue before separating the interlocking metal on Regina’s fitted black skirt, allowing the offending garment to fall to the floor. The mayor raised an unseen inquisitive eyebrow at the blonde’s actions and second guessed her original assumption regarding Emma’s past experiences. 

Slightly disoriented, Emma ogled at Regina’s exposed apple bottoms bouncing lightly from their sudden release as the Mayor stepped out from the material wrapped around her heels. “Mmmh, fuck me...” Emma cried, eyes still glued in place.

“That was my intent Miss Swan.” Regina sassed looking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the Saviour’s expression. “Instead, you’ve pinned and bent me over the stove. I suggest you help yourself.” Recovering from her derriere induced trance the sheriff smirked at the Mayor’s implications. But, Emma needed explicit approbation from the regal woman, only then could she truly lose herself in everything that is Regina Mills. Spun once again, the brunette barely received a moment to inhale as the Sheriff had already captured her gasping breath and replaced the air she needed to breathe with her tenacious tongue, all while her hands moved autonomously, taking the Mayor’s blouse into her grasp and guiding it over her head.

“Damn, black is most definitely your colour!”


	9. Delightful submit

The Mayor’s shirt removal had temporarily deprived Emma’s lips of the brunette's deliciously sassy tongue. However, any pleasure denied to her mouth due to the loss of contact was attained with her eyes, as she marveled at the Queen’s half-nude divinity. Regina’s butterscotch tone against her all black lace bra and matching thong delivered a sudden rush of blood to the blonde’s head and she swayed slightly as her vision blurred. “Do you like what you see Miss Swan?” The regal woman studied Emma’s exuberant expression as the Saviour seemed hypnotized, staring ravenously at the soaked black veil between the Queen’s thighs. 

“Em-ma?” Regina’s sultry tone seized the blonde’s attention and the seductive brunette slid two fingers between her warm skin and wet thong. Emma gawked as the Mayor’s slender digits disappeared into her own liquid pooled at her entrance. Regina groan with need as the blonde eyed the brunette pleasuring herself. Emma was enthralled and unable to move but she hungered for the Queen’s flavour and whimpered when her core shudder and ache to be touched by those fingers again. The teasing woman never took her eyes off Emma as she continued to drive her fingers in and out of her wetness, she watched intensely as the blonde licked then bit her lip; yearning to taste her. 

“I asked you a question Em-ma!”

The Saviour opened her mouth to speak but words failed her… again. She could hear the thoughts in her head screaming at her but no coherent words touched her tongue. “Ahh, mmmmuh-huh”, the blonde tried and Regina smirked, triumph once more when the alluring brunette realized that the smart-mouth Sheriff was rendered speechless by her little solo performance. The Queen curled her digits buried within and then extracted them slowly, leaning forward as she dipped her drenched fingers into Emma’s gaping mouth.

The dumbfounded blonde sealed her delicate lips tightly around the generously coated fingers entering her mouth and instinctively sucked the brunette’s exquisite flavour into a mixture of her own warm, wet saliva. “Fuck! Em-maa!” Regina growled feeling the flat of the Saviour’s tongue bending to accommodate the sudden oral intrusion. Emma’s muscle flexed and her hard palate compressed the brunette’s fingers, caged by sharp points into the inescapable pulling and pushing of the blonde’s pulsing tongue. Emma stared into the mayor’s wide-eyed gaze in a seductive manner and released a throaty moan. Her excitement was more than enough incentive for Regina and she gleefully pushed her fingers deeper before gradually pulling out, trailing the wetness left behind on her tips along the Sheriff’s lower lip.

“Would you care to try it from the source?”

Emma raised a golden brow, as the grin tugging at the corners of her lips turned devious. The Saviour’s hands wrapped around Regina’s slender waist and pull the teasing brunette swiftly into a tight embrace, immediately extracting an excited whine from luscious red lips. As the Saviour continued to pressed herself against the enticing mayor’s soft skin, she gently glided her hands to the dip in Regina’s back and slid her palms down, fanning her fingers wide around the Queen’s ample assets. Emma silently rejoiced as her efforts to control the brunette was met with a primal growl as the Mayor threw her head back but continued to moan when the blonde dug short squoval nails into Regina’s posterior flesh, while lightly biting into the rounded supple tissue encased in a black lace bralette.

The blonde slowly sank to her knees, slipping Regina’s delicate lace garment down her curvaceous hips, past her knees and over her boot clad legs. The Saviour coquettishly grinned as she stared into the Queen's irresistible brown eyes. The brunette expressed her intentions for the blonde as she pressed her palms into Emma’s shoulders and stepped her heels out of the thin fabric raking sharp oval nails down the Saviour’s back. Emma shivered as the Mayor dragged the tips of her fingers back up the Sheriff’s spine and returned to her previous mayoral posture; she stood legs extended and granted the kneeling blonde full access to the Queen’s glistening inner folds. Emma whimpered and her thighs tensed as she tried to control the painful throbbing resonating from her dripping core.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, and her lips curled into a curious smirk as the blonde slid her hands down her thighs and wrapped them around the cold leather of Regina’s black knee-high boots. Just when the Queen thought Emma was about to remove her stilettos, she was surprisingly greeted with the instantaneous warmth of the Sheriff's wet muscle as it trailed up and cooled from Regina’s weaken knees, to her inner thigh, then dangerously close to the source of the Queen’s copious juices. Slipping one hand behind the erect woman’s right knee, the saviour coaxed the Queen’s leg into a bending motion and gingerly draped it over her supple yet, muscular shoulder. Emma dragged her tongue between the seam of the brunette’s thigh, tasting residual evidence of Regina’s arousal and inhaling its signature scent. As the tip of her nose brushed across the moisture, the Mayor shuddered, closed her eyes and exhaled her lover’s name. 

“Em-Ma…”

The Saviour’s mouth widen, allowing the flat of her tongue to part the Queen’s intimate lips and Regina’s hips suggestively rolled against the warmth, pressing her clit onto the tip of the blonde’s nose as her body cried out for more. Emma smirked into the soaked folds, purposefully lapping lightly at Regina’s entrance as a means of teasing the anxious brunette. Reveling momentarily at the powerful woman's reactive response to her touch before driving her firmly extended muscle between the tightening walls. “Ohh... fuck, Em-Maa!” The brunette’s voice was strangled as she choked out her words. Emma freed her jaw from tension and buried her face deep into the abundance of wetness as she feasted with starved desire for the Queen.

Breathless gasps escaped Regina’s lips, her hands grasping at the soft blonde locks brushing her thighs and the brunette’s pelvis thrusted, rocking itself without directive against the Saviour’s face. Emma released a deep groan into wet folds with an unhinged jaw and a stiffened tongue, she had been magickly anchored in place as the Queen continuously rocked herself from slit to clit and back again against the Saviour’s beautifully frozen features. Unable to move the blonde was happily forced to consume the sweet liquid running down her throat as the woman she loved screamed in ecstasy. 

Consumed yet, untethered by her pleasure Regina absentmindedly drifted into a fog as her release clogged her senses, causing a slight oversight on her part in regards to the frozen blonde whose face was still deeply embedded in her sopping core. The Queen’s back was bent into a deep arch and her head was thrown so far back the tips of her short curls grazed the stovetop. 

“Fuck!” She elegantly exhaled. “That was phenomenal Em-Maa…” Regina steadied her trembling legs and slowly lifted her head to survey the uncharacteristically quiet woman. 

“Shit, Em-s-sorry!” Regina’s recognition of the immobilization spell had blown her eyes wide open with panicked. Her blonde lover had tears streaming down her strained facial muscles as she remained perfectly statuesque and still. The brunette sorceress couldn’t remember casting the spell that confined the Saviour but she instantly regretted its purpose and with the flick of a wrist Emma was suddenly doubled over gasping for air. 

“EmMa, I didn’t mean to do-.” The mayor hung her head in shame. “I’m sorry I-” 

“R’gina-a, t-that was fucking impressive!” The breathless sheriff interrupted the startled mayor’s attempts to apologize for restraining her without explicit permission. 

“It was... incredible-.” The brunette whispered, but once again she was interrupted.

“I can’t take credit for that one.” The blonde blurted out with a cheeky grin. 

“You’re not upset with me?” Regina cautioned.

“What!?” The Sheriff was now on her feet and intensely staring at the Mayor. “Why would I be upset with you?”

“I forced you! Your tears…” Regina was on the brink of tears herself as she peered into the blonde’s confused stare. “Did I not hurt you!?”

“Nope!” 

“Tears?” The brunette’s question was barely a whisper with an infliction in her tone. 

“Tears of joy I guess.” The blonde shrugged. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted - uh-” Emma bit her bottom lip. “You taste-uh…” The sheriff blushed at her own thoughts, she’d had dreamed of Regina riding her face for years but this was better than any fantasy her brain had ever concocted. 

Regina’s eyes were plastered to the floor, she was contemplating removing Emma’s memories of the incident but as Emma began to stumble through an explanation of her desires for the previously unattainable Mayor Mills, the brunette felt a bit of peace at the Saviour immediate “nope” and it kept her irrational darkening thoughts at bay… for the moment. 

“Look at me, Regina… please.” When watery eyes shifted back to the blonde’s loving stare, Emma knew she needed to reassure the emotionally fragile and unpredictable woman before she closed herself off. It was always one step forward then five steps back with these two.

“Honestly, it was alarming at first.” The sheriff sighed. “My brain panicked for...umm... about six seconds. Because, I couldn’t move! But then, I could feel your soft warmth pressed against my tongue, I could taste your wet excitement sliding into my mouth and best of all I could hear your freely vocalized pleasure in my ears… it was unlike anything I have ever experienced.” The Saviour smirked at the comical expression of shock, relief and desire painted across the Mayor’s beautiful face and enunciated every word she slowly whispered into the Queen’s attentive ear. 

“It - was - quite - literally - breathtaking - having - you - use - my - face - to - masturbate.”


	10. Hearing her

Emma’s ribald comment flooded Regina’s over stimulated cells with rolling waves of heat and the Queen growled deeply as renewed excitement threatened to rip through her core. Suddenly, lilac tinted smoke filled the space around the women and they were swiftly engulfed and transported to Regina’s bedroom, dropped onto the center of her bed. The mayor’s boot covered legs were bent at the knees as they pressed into the mattress on either side of the blonde’s hips. The Saviour tenderly wrapped her arms around the Queen’s waist while tracing the curves beneath the brunette’s breast with her tongue as the purple haze cleared. 

“Oh EmMaa.” Regina moaned, canting her hips forward coating the Sheriff’s abdomen with her arousal. Her senses filled with the redolence scent of her lover’s recently washed hair as she buried her face into Emma’s soft locks. 

When cool leather pressed into the sides of her bare thigh, Emma decided it was time for the mayor’s boots to go. She gingerly glided her hand down the brunette’s voluptuous behind, around the curves of her outspread hips and when her fingers made contact with the boot the sheriff slid the zipper down revealing the mayor’s soft, bare legs. The brunette smirked when she pressed back to view the blonde’s expression and was greeted with the sweetest lopsided grin. Quickly, getting the picture Regina lifted her hips off the blonde and magickally removed her other boot and all other remaining items attached to both of their bodies.

Regina gently rested her hand on the blonde’s slender yet, chiselled shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed with regal authority. She was still uneasy about losing herself again, afraid of becoming too forceful with her new lover. However, the glimmer in Emma's eyes and the ecstatic grin on her lips gave the Mayor predatorial cravings and she was consumed with a desire to make the sheriff scream her name. The Queen solicitously caressed the little gem hidden below the Saviour’s wet folds until Emma’s body quake under the prolonged ministrations, forcing Regina to still the blonde’s oscillating hips as the younger woman’s body demanded more. 

Regina settled between the blonde’s rolling hips and licked her fingers clean of the Saviour’s unique juices before gripping her tightly by her hips and forcing her heated core unto the Mayor’s eager tongue. The Sheriff gasped as her breath was stolen by the warmth of Regina’s mouth feasting on her.

Emma’s concupiscent dreams of the Mayor paled in comparison to the melting heat between her legs as Regina became intimate with her private lips. “Oh my- fucking god… umm fuck!” the blonde hummed, arching her back off the bed as the Queen’s extremely articulate muscle skimmed the creases of the sheriff's inner lips before pushing its way into her quivering entrance.

“Fuck...yesssss, please don’t stop. Regina please… I need more!”

A strangled moan from deep within the Queen’s throat escaped her enshrouded lips as the Saviour’s pleads filled her mind causing her own crown jewel to twitch violently. She was now desperate to hear and feel the Saviour’s climax, needing it as much as she needed air at the moment. So, the Mayor pressed her thighs tightly together, providing enough pressure to pacify her own needs as she concentrated on the writhing blonde’s pending orgasm. The sheriff’s hips were recklessly gyrating against Regina’s face when the brunette captured and sucked the sensitive pearl between her teeth and lips as her tongue relentlessly stroked it up, down and around. 

“I won’t stop until you cum. Mmmm that’s it.”

The Saviour was so close Regina could literally taste it, however, the Queen was growing quite piqued with Emma’s erratic hips thrusting into her fatiguing jaw. Therefore, when Emma’s pelvis launched upward once again, Regina resorted to magick for an assist, suspending the blonde’s hips midair. Emma’s abdominals contracted tightly against the pressure of the magick that was restraining her pelvic movement. But, before the startled woman had a moment to protest Regina was repeatedly penetrating her with three rapidly moving fingers, while still firmly sucking at her throbbing clit. And, in this moment the Saviour did in fact scream Regina’s name more than once when her well-earned orgasm burned as it ripped through her core, exploding down the Queen’s royal chin. Emma’s body fell limp and sunk against the bed when the Queen finally released the anchoring spell and the blonde wrapped her hands into thick locks of brunette hair and tried to pull the mayor into a kiss as she panted through the quakes of an intense orgasm. 

Instead, the Queen chose to roll the trembling woman on to her stomach, her fingers still buried in Emma’s soaking center and the brunette increase her piercing rhythm, plunging into her harder and deeper from behind, fucking the Saviour through her initial climax and sending her spiraling into another. 

“Oh my fucking… Regina!!” the Saviour screamed again. “Shit woman!” The Queen relished the feeling of the Saviour’s succulent flesh against her tongue, as she pulled out she licked up the bottomless supply of cum seeping from her lover’s center and the bit running down her forearm.

With a seraphic smile, Regina whispered behind Emma’s ear as she snatched a fist full of blonde hair. “Has anyone else ever made you scream like that before?”


	11. Awoken Alone

Emma had awoken with so much love and joy in her heart it felt like her chest was humming an unsung song. That moment quickly dissipated as the Sheriff's sleepy arm drifted to the cold, empty space next to her torpid frame. The blonde’s prone body tensed, as she rubbed her hand up and down the empty space, unwilling to open her eyes, hoping that her left hand was somehow lying to her in this moment. But, as the reality of the now empty space that was once occupied by her brunette lover crept in, her heart sank; suppressing the song in her heart as quickly as it came. “Fuck…!” Emma exclaimed as she awkwardly rolled her naked body off of Regina’s bed. She was barely coping with her anxiety attack; her heart was thrashing around in her chest, hammering at an unbearable speed, threatening to break free of it’s cartilage encased cage. She felt exposed and vulnerable... but, mostly she was embarrassed by her behaviour the previous night. “Damn it Swan!” The Saviour scolded herself for allowing her complete sexual surrender for the first time in her life, because now, she was terrified that Regina may have regretted their intimate connection and how was she ever going to look the mother of her son, also known as Madame Mayor her Storybrooke boss in the face again. “Oh fucking fuckity fucking fuck…Fuck!”

A few hours earlier, Regina’s mind slowly floated back to consciousness. Sleeping was never the Queen’s favourite part of the day. Her dreams were usually plagued with hellish or erotic nightmares. Regardless of the content of her dreams it was always the same, Regina rose from bed cranky, feeling only dread and despair. This morning was different somehow, the Queen was waking and all she felt was hope as she stretched her sore muscles by arching her back away from the mattress and rolling the top of her skull deeper into the pillow beneath her head. It was not until Regina’s arm drifted across the bed and her fingers lightly grazed against warm skin and tangled in soft curls, did the older woman realize she was not alone in her bed. 

“She stayed!?” Regina found herself simply staring at the sleeping beauty for quite some time unsure of the truth. 

The Queen’s lips began to curl into an evil grinch grin but when her lips parted, her pearly whites shone through and her smile was brighter than diamonds. It was the most euphoric state of being Regina has ever experienced but as quickly as her happiness came so did her sadness and her serene smile quickly ceased as warm streams of liquid escaped her eyes. Regina had mindlessly allowed her thoughts to wander towards past experiences with her lovers, none of whom have ever been there in the morning. The mayor didn’t want to disturb her blonde lover as she unexpectedly and involuntarily mourned her past. She desperately needed air. 

“Driftwood,” she felt peace in that spot. ‘Clear your mind then come back to her.’ The brunette stroked strands of blonde hair as it laid sprawled over her pillows. ’Besides, what would be a reasonable excuse for crying after waking to find you in her bed?’ She thought as she leaned in pressing a light kiss to Emma’s soft cheek. “Tears of joy, I promise.” Regina whispered and rolled her eyes at her own inadequacies, she desperately needed the other woman’s reassurances about what they had done, instead she quietly got dressed and left the cabin’s warmth. 

Regina found the spot near the river where she first “bonded” with Emma quite calming, she sat on the large piece of driftwood in the early hours of the morning and gazed at the reflective, static water as the sun rose in the distance, lost in her thoughts until her lover’s slender, long arms are wrapped around her. The sneaky blonde pressed her knees lightly into the cold sand behind the chunk of driftwood, securely encasing the brunette’s waist into her arms as she pressed her warm torso into Regina’s back. Emma merely desired to remind the former Evil Queen that she was still here for her and still loved her the next morning, but she was also praying that Regina felt the same about her and the Mayor’s reaction to her affections would provide some must needed answers.

Emma’s immediate response to the rejection she felt began to taper off when she had spotted the beautiful Queen sitting in their “spot”. The sheriff recognized Regina’s rigid mayoral posture for what it was and knew the older woman was just out there collecting her thoughts, not necessarily rejecting her and what occurred between them but probably processing the life changing events. Emma knew to give the worried Mayor space from past experience but the little orphan girl inside needed affirmation. She needed to be sure that this “empty bed affliction” was not personal and hoped it wasn’t going to be a recurring event, because she undoubtedly wanted to do that again. So, the blonde summoned all the courage she had within quietly stalked over towards the regal woman sitting upon the driftwood in the distance. 

“Only Regina could sit on a dried up log in the sand and make it look like she’s on a throne.” Emma whispered and awed in silence. 

A slight whimper escaped Regina’s lips as the pain of losing both Daniel and Robin surfaced. She was still “processing the events” that led to waking up next to the Saviour when the brunette realized she was grieving for the things she never experienced with the men she loved and lost. Suddenly, a burst of anger coursed through her body as she remembered the man who was forced upon her, and then the man she forced herself upon. It was small, yet welcomed blessing to have never seen King Leopold the next morning and Sheriff Humbert didn’t actually have a choice, not with his heart beating outside of his chest. The Queen simply had her fun and then tossed the late sheriff out the window before midnight. 

“Gak… humph!” Regina winced at the memories of who she was, what she had done and the things she knew she was still capable of doing. Her magick was already crackling near the surface but only slightly visible on her fingertips. The trained royal in her took over, forcing her to steadied these unhinging emotions and Regina vigorously squeezed her right hand into the left and rubbed them together until control was hers again. 

The reflective process continued moving, now on towards her most recent wound. Robin, even her faerie dust selected soulmate never stayed. But, that thief did steal her heart with the loving notes that replaced his body night after night.

My dear Regina,

You are too beautiful to wake from slumber. 

Back to the forest before the Merry men get rowdy, don’t want any trouble with the sheriff or the mayor. 

Roland still has night terrors, I need to be there. 

See you tonight. 

Robin

It was thoughtful and it made her feel special, Robin was a wonderful father to his son, much like King Leopold was to his daughter, Snow. But, unlike the king, the thief showed her kindness she never experienced with her husband. Always the stepmother, to children who would never love her like they loved their own mothers. Regina loved children, all she ever wanted was to love and be loved in return, have a family and raise a few children. Unfortunately, for Regina and the countless others who felt the wrath of the Evil Queen’s fury, this was not the path that was paved for her. 

“Dan-Daniel…” she whispered. 

Daniel never got the chance to wake beside her, the couple never even got a chance to become lovers. Their love was that of youth and innocence but passionate nonetheless, she knew her love for him was pure and Regina had recently come to terms with her lost; accepting the fact that she would never experience it again. The Queen was anything but innocent, Regina could never experience pure love now, not after being engulfed in darkness for so long. Still, as she cradled her memories of him she thought of her. 

“She’s so much like Daniel.” Regina hummed to herself and the lines in the corner of her mouth slowly tilted toward her eyes.


	12. Meet the Queen

Regina gasped loudly, startled by her lover’s sneaky warm embrace, the brunette released a sigh of relief as she wrapped her own arms over and around Emma’s. ‘She still wants this, she still wants me’, both women reveried internally. 

“You left me… again.” Emma pouted, with an accusatory tone.

The brunette’s legs sprung over the log as she turned to face her kneeling Saviour, briefly brushing past the blonde’s slightly exposed breast. The Queen allowed her own knees to gracefully fall to the side, granting Emma the access she needed to collapse forward between Regina’s parted thighs. Clasping her arms tightly around her lover’s waist, the sheriff allowed her head to fall to the side, nestling on the mayor’s receiving inner thigh.

Now that she was conscious of the time and the evidential pain she caused; knowing that she wasn’t there when Emma opened her eyes this morning, their first morning after Regina whispered with an apologetic tone. “I meant to be back before you had awoken.” But, mentally chastised herself for her egocentric behaviour. “I am so very sorry EmMa, I… I had memo-memories.” The brunette choked on her words and Emma didn’t need any further explanation. 

“R’ginaaa.” Emma’s voice trailed as she lifted her head from the Mayor’s thigh, she’s now gazing upward into those warm, cognac coloured eyes. “Kiss me, my Queen.”

The heavy thumping of Regina’s heart grew louder and a light wave of spasms rippled through her core. The Queen’s libido jumped with excitement and desire, a heated jolt of adrenaline prolonged the fluttering in her stomach as she stared at the Saviour; on her knees again, only this time she was asking to be taken by the Queen. 

Regina promptly grabbed Emma by the nape of her neck and wrapped her slender fingers into her curls, tugging roughly at the blonde’s roots as she clenched the strands underneath her fist. “Aha”, the Saviour’s lips parted and she gasped loudly, “mm-hmm.” Emma’s responsive moans excited the Queen even more and she pushed her tongue into the sheriff’s open mouth, licking, then sucking roughly as she bit down on the Saviour’s quivering lips. The volatile woman paused briefly and assessed her lover’s skin for damage, when she found none she sucked and bit the blonde harder until she was sure the younger woman’s lips were at least swollen and bruised. The brunette was writhing with desire as she pushed Emma to the ground and straddled her hips, her unyielding pelvis was pressing into the Saviour’s and Regina rocked herself into a pulsating rhythm.

Emma barely had a moment to register that the button up shirt she stole from Regina’s things this morning and her panties had dissolved into millions of tiny, multi-hue granular detritus and fell from her body leaving her back exposed to the cold sand as it impacted against her naked skin. The Saviour’s stunned eyes were glued to the image of Regina as her mayoral articles of clothing crumbled into dust and blew into the wind, leaving her golden, supple flesh bare to the heavens. The blonde felt the hot thrusting heat radiating from Regina’s center now that there were no barriers between their skin and began driving her own pelvis harder against the Queen’s rhythmic pulsation. 

Regina’s hands pulled away from Emma’s hair as she sat up straighter and the brunette dragged her fingers lightly across the Saviour’s clavicle, spreading her fingers widely the Queen slowly adjusted her position, leaning forward into the blonde’s thrashing body confined beneath her and she tenderly applied pressure to the ligaments on each side of Emma’s lissome neck. The Queen smiled with malicious glee. “I have wanted to choke you since the day I met you, Miss Swan.” Sensual yet, venomous were her words to the zealous woman trapped beneath her undulating hips.

“Then stop toying with me and choke me like you mean it.” Emma quipped back at the Queen. 

“My, my Saviour, aren't you full of surprises.” The Queen’s fingers tightened around the blondes chords and a rapturous moan escaped the sheriff’s lips when the burnette’s knee pressed into the blonde’s drenched core. “Mmmh, your bountiful display of desire is fit for a Queen, Saviour!”

“Yessss, solely for you My Queen!” Emma exhaled before losing her breath completely. 

“I quite enjoy your vocal begging Miss Swan.” Regina’s body trembled with anticipation as she ran her tongue along the blonde’s rigid jaw. “But… your cunt’s dripping pleas to be fucked…” she growled into the Saviour’s ear “is intoxicating”, before sinking her teeth sharply into the thickness of Emma’s shoulder muscle. The sheriff’s core harshly jolted up the mayor’s thigh, and the blonde hissed at the unexpected sensation of the initial burn the Queen’s little nibble caused, before releasing a sigh of relief when the brunette shifted into a tender lick around the reddened, inflamed bite mark. 

“Fuck!” the blonde exhaled when the Queen warily loosen her strained fingers from around the Saviour’s throat. Regina instantly searched her lover’s face for signs of distress, but when her eyes locked with Emma’s over dilated gaze, the Queen gasped; trapping her last breath within her tightening lungs, and her eyes darken with need upon finding nothing but adulating conviction radiating from Emma’s intensive stare.

“Uh…” The Saviour opened her mouth in an attempt to speak, but quickly discovered her loss for words. 

However, the intrigued royal straddled the Sheriff's impatient hips while smirking at Emma’s behaviour. Regina quickly lunged forward, pressing her upper body roughly unto the blonde’s taut breasts as she proceeded with their original tango of twisting tongues. Emma’s body involuntarily shivered, her abdominal muscles spasmed lightly when the brunette dominated the Saviour’s mouth; sucking on her tongue as it was extracted beyond its natural reach and into the warmth of her Queen’s mouth.

Regina absentmindedly slid her palms down the sides of Emma’s silky, pale skin digging her fingers into the sheriff's floating ribs as she gripped the arc in the blonde’s waist. Essentially, forcing the younger woman’s torso up and off the cold sand. The Queen continued riding the Saviour as she pushed the submitting blonde’s bottom-half back into the sandy shore, rocking and thrusting her release-seeking core against the sharp curve of Emma’s prominent illum.

Emma yanked her face hastily from the brutality of the Queen’s relentless sucking and the blonde panted desperately as she attempted to refill her empty lungs. Regina didn't know why but she just could not seem to control her desires to devour Emma’s flesh any longer. But, in what manner she craved her sheriff she still had not decided. On one hand, the Queen needed to make the valiant blonde beg until she saw fit to claim her. Yet, the fiery monarch felt an unnatural urge to love and please her, to compel the Saviour to come undone for her once more. 

This wild array of emotions exhibited on Regina’s elegantly sculpted visage was intently examined by the blonde’s yearning gape. Emma knew it was a rare glimpse into the secret life of the complex woman hidden beneath the mayoral mask and in this moment the sheriff knew she never wanted to see the brunette’s facade face again. 

“Regina…” in a breathy moan. “Please…” the blonde begged as she vigorously but rhythmically rolled her soaked hipbone against Regina’s pulsating center. 

“Please what, Miss Swan?” enthusiasm bubbled within the Queen, Emma was a natural power bottom.

“F-fuck me…” the desperate words escaped her lips faster than she anticipated but the blonde was committed to her pleas and assertively repeated herself. “Fuck me, ‘til I forget my life without you.” 

Regina’s heart squeezed tightly against itself, they both knew that Emma’s anguish filled cries revealed the Saviour’s deepest secret and there was no turning back. 

“As you wish-my valiant Saviour.” The words melting the blonde’s insides as they left the Queen’s sultry vocal folds. 

The ever regal brunette resigned herself many years ago to a monotonous life, one without ever experiencing another’s reciprocated appetite for rough tortuous games and magick based coitus. Therefore, when Regina asked Emma “with…” the brunette held on to hope and enunciated slowly, dragging out the sound of the word in cautionary need, “...or without magic?” the tip of her tongue grazing the edge of her teeth. 

The Queen’s unspoken plan was to claim the charming princess as her own, ordering the Saviour to forsake all others. Instead, Emma was the one who claimed the Queen’s heart with one simple answer to the brunette’s “with or without” question. “Regina, magick is a part of you and I am begging YOU to fuck me as you see fit.” 

Regina ultimately took a silent vow to always remain true to her blonde lover renouncing anyone’s previous claim to her. With swift twist of her hips, Regina rotated her center slightly to the left and separated Emma’s right leg, maneuvering the milky white skin up and around her own hip and pushed the palm of her hand into the back of the blonde’s muscular thigh. Emma, for her part though naive to the riding method caught on quickly and wrapped her forearm behind her knee, forcing her leg beyond its natural ability to stretch. 

“Fuck!” she cried, the pain was minor once the blonde felt the sopping, hot moisture of Regina’s center grinding into her own. 

“Indeed Miss Swan.”

The slow waving motion of the Queen waist resembled that of a charmed cobra as she forced the Saviour’s slit into a wet waltz with her own. Their secret set of lips parting noisily as they desperately grasped at the empty space between each thrust, begging to be filled. Regina scraped her thumb across an erect nipple as her nails dug deep into the soft mound of flesh surrounding it, causing the Saviour to cry out with a hiss when the extreme amounts of pleasure burned and bruised.

The fit, but not so flexible Sheriff was unable to maintain the pretzel pose and lengthen her cramping leg over Regina’s thigh, deliberately digging her toes into the squishy sand for leverage. The anchorage lent the Saviour enough extra strength to be able to thrust her own core back at the Queen’s; matching Regina’s equestrian trained thrusts until their bodies became ridged and strained by a propelling wave of orgasms ripping out one by one, leaving them both trembling with the random shivers from the aftershock while panting loudly. 

“We’re… gonna n-need to... do THAT... often.” Emma added a little pump to her hip to emphasize the details of “that”.

“Is that so?”

“Where did you learn-?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” Regina tease before dropping her lips unto Emma’s pulling her into a searing kiss. Before the blonde could gather her thoughts, she felt the rhythmic rocking of the brunette’s pelvis as their drenched centers united again. The breathless Queen had begun a slow rock and their swollen lower lips became rejuvenated, awaking with more hunger than before. 

Emma’s resting eyes widen and panic caused her to perspire as her body tried to cool the rising heat. She could feel the strained stretch of her opening, the pressure of being entered by more than a finger or three and her body involuntarily tensed causing her core to clench down as hard as the soft inner walls would allow.

“EmMa, relax it’s not real”, the brunette took a chance casting this spell, she intended to surprise the Saviour but wasn’t prepared for the killer squeeze of Emma’s defensive kegels. 

“Give me your hand.” Regina demanded.

Emma complied easily, her anxieties lulled away by the hazy sound of her lover’s voice and the mayor guided the blonde’s hesitant hand to the soaked center they shared. She slid the Sheriff's slender finger between her own quivering folds and then over to the Queen’s, generously coating her lover’s tips with their combined essence. The type of penetration she felt was the last thing she expected to experience with Regina, but she wasn’t opposed to the idea, just confused. And, now that her fingers were knuckle deep in her lover’s wetness she was even more perplexed by the lack of a phallic shaft.

“See, nothing there but me.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Magick dear.”

“Shouldn't I be able to touch and see it?” 

“If that’s what you want.”


	13. Loving her

“EmMa, do you want me to change the spell?”

“I don’t know.” The blonde finally whispered, her fingers still twirling around Regina’s outer folds as the brunette continued her slow ribbon rock minus her imperceptible appendage .

“Do you trust me?” Regina paused and stared into the sea of green, hoping to find the same conviction she saw earlier. 

“Yes!”

“Then let me give you what you asked for.” The Saviour had requested to be fucked until she had forgotten her life as a princess, her life without having known the Queen. And the blonde was very clear when she demanded that Regina do it as she saw fit. 

“Oh, mmm.” Emma nodded as a curious smile graced her lips. 

The fervent rubbing of swollen pink pearls rapidly increased and the Mayor slipped a delicate finger between the blonde’s blossoming folds, plunging into the warmth to test her lover’s readiness. She pumped her wrist several times as her fingertips increase in number, curling and rubbing against the rough patch that makes the Sheriff scream. She was more than ready and Regina’s eagerness thundered loudly in her chest. 

“Ready?” she checked.

“Yes!”

“Slowly or fast?”

“My Queen, just fuck me.”

‘Hard it is.’ She decided and without another word the Queen entered her all at once. 

The Saviour’s airless wheezing was suppressed by the deafening vibrations of their raspy, deep moans echoing into the open skies. To Emma it was the strangest form of mind blowing amounts of pleasure; a foreign sensation of being penetrated without the loss of her nether lips sloppily kissing Regina’s or the throb of their sore clits repeatedly slamming together with every spearing push. Regina’s invisible extension of her crotch repeatedly slid deep into the dripping mess that was Emma’s welcoming vaginal strait and the soft walls continuously contracted against each gratifying thrust, caressing and molding itself around the Queen’s new tumescent sexual organ.

“Fuck, EmMa that feels incredible.”

“You can feel me?”

“I am buried to the hilt…” The brunette teased, pumping her hips harder to emphasize her meaning.

Emma’s wet walls repeatedly stretching and greedily swallowed Regina’s unseen girth as the brunette burrowed her way into the blonde’s tight, soft warmth. The accelerated force of driving herself harder and deeper into the Saviour had Regina’s abdominal muscles crying out in pain, but she was too enthralled with the blonde’s pleading gaze and silent gasp to notice. The Queen’s focus was on her beautiful blonde’s unbelievable ability to provide pleasure with the spasmodic clenching caressing her spell enhanced groin. The sensation had the mayor moaning her name, “Oh, god EmMa.”

The sloppy, sploshing music made from the constant impact of their combined squirting as the fluid pooled around their soft lips drove them to lecherous madness. Regina could not help the primal growl that resonated from deep within her throat as she frantically increased the pace of her thrust, sensing the burden of her approaching release. Emma’s thighs began to quake and Regina felt the blonde’s body curl inward as she tried to lessen the strength of her advancing orgasm. 

“Uh uh.” The Queen wagged a single finger at the Saviour making her demands clear. “You’re going to come undone, cum for me EmMa, even if it hurts. I will not stop until you liberate everything inside.” The experienced rider pressed the tips of her fingers into the blonde’s soft yet firm inner thighs, forcing the sheriff wide open. Emma complied with her Queen’s request to face the power of her release and screamed out from the burning waves of pleasure. The Mayor’s laboured breathing intensified as the blonde’s glorious squeals echoed through the ambient atmosphere.

A silent tear fell from a single eye as Regina exploded into her own orgasm, strained and grunting deeply, she allowed the slip of control. The euphoric sensation guided her to the most powerful climax of her life and it was unlike anything she’d ever felt. Her muscles spasmed violently before stiffening completely, devoid of flexibility as thick ribbons of warm liquid streamed and rushed past her opening, the astonished brunette felt the transfer of her essence as it channelled its way into the centered depths of the Saviour’s cushiony walls. Having culminated only a few moments before her lover, Emma bit her lip and threw her head back, her jellied limbs clearly unresponsive. 

A soft, “mmmmmmh” trembled from the Sheriff's throat, as soft lips brushed against hers. Though momentarily alleviated from the pull of her excessive need to devour the Saviour’s succulent secret lips, the Mayor ached for more. Her fingers feathered down Emma’s contracting abdominals, curling slightly as she felt the urge to scrape across the flushed woman’s rosy complexion. 

“You’re like the energizer bunny…” the blonde woman chuckled behind her comment, still trying to catch her breath.

“The what?” Regina’s tongue trailed along the Saviour’s charmingly pronounced jaw line, tickling the sensitive gonial angle before moving down to the broad sheets of muscle fiber extending from Emma’s delicate clavicle.

“You k-know, the c-commercial…” Emma’s words and body quivered under Regina’s teasing tongue. “It keeps going… and going...” 

“So, you are calling me an insatiable... bunny!?”

“Seems fitting your majesty. You ARE quite cuddly and adorable.”

“Said no one ever about the Evil Queen.”

“Will you stop using the E word.” The sheriff exclaimed with a defiant pout and Regina’s eyebrow quirked, with curiosity at Emma’s demand. 

“The E word Emma! Really?”

“Look, I am happy that you’ve embraced your darkness.”

“But-” the Queen tensed, afraid she may have misinterpreted Emma’s embracing demeanor from last time they “bonded” in this very spot.

“No! No buts-” the blonde saw the flicker of fear in the Mayor’s eyes and she knew Regina needed to hear all of her thoughts on the matter. 

“You are not defined by one aspect of your life Regina you are far more complex than the deeds of a heartbroken Queen.” Emma’s sand-dusted hands cupped tightly around the brunette’s hips as the tips of her cold fingers pressed firmly into the Queen’s venusian dimples. 

“You’re also a devoted mother,” the blonde’s serious yet, earnest expression distorts when her face splits into a beautiful, bright porcelain grin at the thought of her son being raised by Regina. “And a loyal friend,” she breathes weakly with a hard sigh. 

“Regina you came to this crazy-ass universe to save me... did you even think that through? Don’t answer that, I know you didn’t because you’re also a spirited heroine, with saviour like tendencies.” As Emma spoke from her heart, she was also using the Mayor’s hips as handles while she gently rocked the brunette’s pelvis, tilting her own toward the stimulating sensation.

“Not to mention the complicated, super smart and sexy Mayor of Storybrooke that I fell in love with.” The blonde paused as she heard her own confession slip but shook the panic sensation building within and continued. “Not to mention a refreshingly thoughtful lover. The “Evil” part of your title no longer suits you.”

Regina’s eyes were burning as hot streams of tears fell freely onto Emma’s sore breast, but her cries were abruptly stolen when Emma captured her face and pulled her into a soul stealing kiss. Moments turned to minutes and time began to evaporate as the women allowed themselves the freedom to be lost. 

“I love you too, EmMa.”


	14. The Other

“EmMa” the warm breathy whisper of her name vibrated down her neck causing the vellus hairs to stand at attention. 

“Mmmm” was the only sound from the blonde as she curled into Regina’s pensive caressing.

“I-, I think we should consider…” Regina’s words uncoiled slowly from her tongue, carefully revealing her contemplative thoughts to the blonde woman, “finding another way to get back...” she continued as the Saviour pressed herself firmly against the Queen’s steadily heaving chest and held her breath as she rested in the other woman’s arms. “home.” The sheriff's small yet, athletic physique intertwined elegantly with the Mayor’s delicate but amatory form and Emma nuzzled her face deeper into the brunette's embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around her Queen’s lean waist. The mayor’s heart flittered wildly in response to Emma’s possessive, koala snuggle and Regina sighed as she gently raked her slender fingers through long, sun-kissed locks of hair, as a means of easing her lover’s sudden discomfort. 

“I’m happy here, it's everything I ever wished for” the blonde whined, exhaling lightly unto Regina’s soft bare skin, only somewhat embarrassed by her desires to remain isolated in this bubble of perfection with her Queen. It felt selfish, but Emma craved the euphoria she attained in this world. No longer was she burdened with being everyone’s Saviour, or the struggle to find her place amongst legendary fairytale characters. In this land, by this lake she was simply Emma and she belonged solely to Regina.

“Darling, it’s been three months” Regina briefly pondered the time spent at the cabin, “I think”. Emma couldn’t help but smile whenever she thought about their blissful time together and Regina knew exactly what she was thinking. “This world isn't real EmMa, we can’t stay here forever.”

“You're real, it's all that matters now.”

“What about our son, remember Henry?” Regina’s words were laced in sarcasm but her tone was tender with adoring understanding of Emma’s internal tantrum. The regal woman had never felt more complete than she did with Emma as her lover, friend and equal. She found peace within her darkness and she knew this conversation was going to rip her heart in two. Being with Emma was the happiness she had searched for her entire life, but without Henry this place wasn’t home. 

“Of course, but we have a Henry here” the blonde sulked and pouted, like a petulant child. 

“No EmMa, this Henry is NOT ours!” Regina tensed but did her best to suppressed her rising temper, knowing that her irritation with her lover’s words were only exacerbated by Emma’s irrational rationalizing. “Sir Henry is meant to be King, OUR Henry”, gesturing with her index finger back and forth between them “is in high school and is probably, frightful and missing his mothers.”

Emma had avoided making eye contact with her leman throughout this agitating conversation but she remained wrapped in Regina’s loving embrace as her tears pooled and silently fell against the warmth of the Mayor’s bare skin. Nonetheless, the short but difficult discussion left their emotions exposed and raw. Emma knew she hopelessly longed for her son as much as Regina did, she just wasn’t ready to face the reality of all the unknowns; how to get home, how to defeat the hooded killer of her nightmares or what would become of their freshly unearth love for each other. Going home, would undoubtedly complicate their happiness.

“What will happen to us?” the Saviour whispered, finally lifting her body from the Queen’s embrace, to capture the truth from Regina’s expression. 

“I don't know, EmMa” the brunette responded quickly, for the unnerving thought had crossed her mind more than once since they began their physical connectivity but as she scrutinized her lover’s tear streaked face, the mayor realized this was the first time her sheriff allowed herself to consider the dynamics of their already unconventional relationship back in Storybrooke. “We’ll figure it out”, was all Regina could muster as she laced her fingers into the blonde’s.

“R-robin’s death is real there...”, Emma choked on her words and Regina’s demeanor saddened as she thought of the outcome of the love she shared with him. “You still mourn.”

“Yes, and you moved in with the pirate” the Queen sassed, pushing away her thoughts of Robin. Regina was eighty-seven percent sure that Emma would want to get back to her life with Killian and this would simply remain their secret; drawing out their lines of boundaries while sharing knowing glances and reminiscent smiles.

“I had extra closet space…” and the mayor’s face furrowed in confusion as she was caught off guard by the Saviour’s nonchalant reasoning for moving forward with the man wooing her. “Apparently, black leather is my kryptonite” the blonde smirked as she ran her nails down the other woman’s thighs. “Oohhhh, the pirate!”, chestnut coloured eyebrows jumped with shock. “I mean Hook, I mean Killian. Shit! Regina, I’m cheating on him and I didn't even think about it or him. Ahhhhh, what the fuck is wrong with my brain? I still can't process the past 30 years of memories properly.”

The Queen, wanted to protest. She wanted to disagree with the Saviour’s assessment of their situation, but their relationship was in fact clandestine, an affair. Despite their previously unspoken love and the distance between reality and their fantasy, they were both complicit in this. However, Regina felt a bit guilty about the fact that she did remember, she couldn’t forget that while the once princess of the wishverse laid with her every night for three months, the saviour of their world had already committed herself to another. The Queen was more disturbed with the willingness she felt to be “the other” woman than her choice to ignore Emma’s male paramour. “What happens here, can stay here if that's what you-” Regina’s eyes began to bulge and her hands gasped at her throat, the words stuck to her throat as she gasped for air. 

“Regina!” the blonde screamed, frantically leaping to her lover’s side. Emma didn’t understand what was happening at that moment but it terrified her nonetheless as Regina appeared to be choking to death and the Saviour was utterly nonplussed making her feel powerless. 

“Ma-” Regina tried to speak, clinging to the nothingness choking her life away. 

“REGINA!” Emma bellowed. “What!? Tell me… what should I do?” tears rimming her lids desperately wishing to hear Regina’s words. “I wish I could hear you!”

“Magick… dark o-” the Queen managed before her body was involuntarily pulled off the bed and though the sealed window. The bitter shards of shattered glass fell like little daggers unto the surrounding surfaces and the savage nature of the magick ripped the frame from it’s anchors, destroying everything between the violent burst of energy and the Queen.

“Dark Magick!?” Emma bolted after Regina, using her own magick and sheer stubborn will to pull her lover back; struggling but not losing Emma screamed as she fought with the unknown source of dark magick, and held onto the mayor’s denude form. Sashes of light magic concealed the exposed Queen and with one last surge of strength, the Saviour claimed Regina’s disrobed body from the claws of darkness and held her tightly in her arms. A sigh of relief escaped Regina's mouth, but she struggled to fill her lungs with the rush of air she so desperately needed. Recovering from her fit of coughs and the shock of the moment she dressed herself in one flick of the wrist as Emma hopped into her jeans and grab the closest shirt.

“You recognized it!” Emma’s tone was accusatory. “Whose dark magick Regina? 

“Not just dark magick Emma. The Dark One’s magick.” The Queen sneered as they walked out of the cabin they made into a home to meet the snake of a man.


	15. The Imp

“I'm going to kill you for this!” The Dark One threw a pile of dried, bleached bones and cartilage near Regina's feet, his eyes twinkled in delight as he thought of his vengeance. 

“Is that supposed to mean something to me?” the mayor questioned.

“You starved my servant to death.”

“You want me to believe that’s Belle?” the queen chuckled as she openly mocked the demon.

“You mean you don’t recognize her, your majesty?” 

“I thought I told you she flung herself out a tower?”

“You and I both know you were lying Regina.”

“Yes, well. Obviously the me of this world had other priorities.”

“I suppose, dying would take precedence to feeding those in captivity. But, you’ll pay her price dearie.”

“I've already paid for my crimes against Belle and she was very much alive in my… care.” Regina snapped as the Dark One drew closer, she refused to take blame for another version of the Evil Queen's actions. She had more than her fair share of nightmares she was responsible for inflicting upon the people of her kingdoms and starving the Dark One’s love interest was not one of them. 

“The Evil Queen... took... from me.” He bared his decay riddled teeth and the demon’s jaw tightened around his words. “Now, I want to take from her, make her suffer the way Belle suffered.” His tone was deceivingly sweet and his body behaved like a dancing gypsy. “But, I’m afraid all I have is you to take from dearie.” 

“You’re going to blame me for her suffering? She questioned his reasoning. “Why not blame the Charmings? Regina knew she was only buying herself seconds from the creature’s rage with her current stalling tactic but she was desperate to redirect his focus. “They should have freed all of the Dark Palace’s detainees, including your maid when they killed the Queen.” The brunette sneered as the thought of her home being violated by the triumphant White Kingdom crossed her mind.

“Nice try your majesty. But no, unfortunately I was robbed of my chance to skin the Charmings for their part in this and you’ll never guess who’s responsible for that!” That was the oh shit moment Regina realized she really wasn’t going to be able to sass her way out of this.

Emma’s face contorted into an unnatural shape as she discreetly surveyed the remnants of her friend Belle in silent horror. The princess was never acquainted with the vassal king’s daughter, but the sheriff and the librarian from Storybrooke, they were more cordial after Emma spent some time being the Dark One. The bookworm was more vital to the Saviour’s battle against the darkness than anyone knew, she was Emma’s little light of hope. For, if she could love a Dark One then the Dark One’s curse was defeatable, so long as the corrupted soul was willing to be redeemed.

Emma mentally praised her old boss from the city, his compelling argument towards furthering her career as a bounty hunter may have been responsible for her eye’s observation and the Sheriff's heart grew with excitement. Some of the bones appeared to be more dense, possibly animal. ‘Thank goodness, I paid attention in that not-so-stupid Forensics class Eddy decided I needed to learn.’ Emma’s old boss Eddy was an ass but he was a businessman and his staff were trained to be the best at what they did and he thought the hot bounty hunter would benefit from a little science. ‘How to identify human remains 101 - may have just save the fucking day.’

“Regina, some of those are not human…” she whispered.

“Mmmh.” Splitting her attention briefly, the brunette considers the blonde’s hushed words momentarily confused. ‘Dark One deception is possible’ the Queen mused, trying to think their situation through. ‘But, it’s not like him to manufacture lies without bending the truth. No, his style is manipulation and he seems genuinely distraught.’

Suddenly, Regina's eyes grew wide with understanding and like a warm blanket over iced skin the air was shrouded by her low, deep chortle. The saviour’s blood ran cold at the sound of malevolent laughter erupting from deep within Regina’s throat, but she also felt her heartbeat quicken and her center hummed with intense yearning. The presence of the Evil Queen was exhilarating to the tainted Saviour, teetering on the precipice of her own darkness.

“Do you find this humorous, your majesty?” The imp was already growing impatient with Regina’s response to Belle’s remains. 

“I find your idiocy humorous… Dark… One!” She was being reckless, angering the glitter covered, reptilian-like creature but the Queen was in evil mode and openly sneered at the look-a-like imp that once mentored and manipulated her until she was hungrily devoured by darkness. 

“You be careful now dearie you wouldn't want me to lose my temper.”

“Do you think I’m stupid enough to leave your… “maid” to starve to death?” Both Emma and the creature snapped immediately to attention, staring at Regina as the Evil Queen toyed with the angry but also grieving demon’s emotions. 

“What are you saying dearie? Is this pile of bones not my servant?”

The Queen cried out in a fiendishly rich bout of laughter once more.“This is a simple distraction Dark One.” Regina’s smile was beautiful, even when smugly baiting the corrupted soul of the man lost to the dark curse.“These are not even human bones Rumple… well, not all anyways.” 

“Then where is she?” he questioned cautiously. 

“Wouldn't you like to know!?” maniacal laughter fares, unchained from her throat and unintentionally flooding Emma’s core.

“Ummm… s-shit”, the expletive words escaped Emma’s lips, but she was quiet enough that the Dark One had not paid her any mind as she shifted slightly to ease the throbbing.The Queen however, she noticed. Out of the corner of her eye Regina observed her lover’s frantic shifting and smiled smugly. Emma desired her, even now as she exposes the parts of herself she tries to hide, the parts that everyone calls evil. 

“ENOUGH GAMES REGINA, WHERE IS SHE!!?” Rumplestiltskin screamed while attempting to choke her by means of telekinesis again, but Emma was prepared for his attacks this time. The Saviour step forward, blocking her Queen with her own brand of entrancing, darken, saviour magick. Having had the opportunity to wield the Dark One’s powers in their own world, manipulating the imitation Dark One of the wish world’s abilities slid into her hands like a glove and she willed it to do as she pleased. The demon’s egotistical attempts to contain her would only cause the temporary suppression of his own powers and he paused to consider his options. . 

The newest Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin was uncharacteristically caught off guard by Emma’s protective yet, violent display of power and he eyed the princess with curious consternation. She felt like a familiar stranger, one you know but just can’t place. “Emma?” Of course the Dark One recognized the would-be Saviour that is currently the crowned princess of the White Kingdom, the daughter of the charming King and Queen who imprisoned him for some three decades. He should be seeking retribution, but the deafening voices of the previous fiends within his mind needs more than payback aftering tasting her sinister flavour of magick. The Dark Ones of the past felt drawn to the familiarity, they tasted the distinct spice of the Queen’s magickal essence combined with bitter smell of the Saviour’s righteous conviction and they wanted her. 

“Interesting company indeed Regina.” Rumple’s focus shifted away from the Queen and towards her Saviour, that’s when Regina decided it was time the Dark One left. 

“I cannot say for certain Imp, but if I were her…” Regina’s skin tingled with delight, “and I am in some ways, hidden in plain sight.” 

“Hidden?” the trickster, cocked his head to the right as he analyzed the ambiguous situation.

“Possibly under the curse of eternal sleep, tell me Rumple-darling does Belle like apples?” Regina’s wolfishly grinned, she simply couldn’t ignore the blatant opportunities presented before her, to continued toying with the demon. 

“Where-?”

“Where?” the Queen mocked. “I wouldn't know for certain, but I imagine she is close”, her swollen red lips curled into ominous smirk, only parting to exposed her perfectly sharp bite “awaiting her true love’s kiss.”


	16. Little RedBeauty

Locked in the tower some thirty years prior to the Dark One’s desolate discovery of the prison and the bones that remained. Belle and her new tower-mate stared at one another from opposite sides of the cold, circular room. A woman, slightly younger than herself glared in direction of the guards who brought the new prisoner into the annular confinement before turning her hooded gaze towards the terrified brunette in a bright blue dress, with a moss green cloak and a wicker basket.

Belle’s eyes grew wide at the sight of the beautiful young woman as she lay bound with fetters of iron around her gloved wrist. Her body and the rest of her restraints were hidden beneath her crimson red skirt and her long dark locks fell from her face as she straightened her torso and sat on her knees. Her mesmerizing gaze held the dark matter and stars of a distant galaxy and Belle’s knees buckled beneath her as she was shoved further into the tower before the guard slammed and locked the door. 

As a result of Emma’s extemporaneous wish, to have never been the Saviour. The Dark One had been long forgotten in his enchanted prison, located several feet below the dungeons of the White Castle. With the Evil Queen defeated and the Dark One imprisoned, the prophesied Saviour was born but never needed. Dark days were nothing but a distant memory to the people of the Enchanted Forest. However, after Regina’s failed attempt to snap Emma out of her defenseless Princess identity, the mayor headed to Rumplestiltskin's prison for a little advice from her old tutor. 

The Dark One absentmindedly fiddled the rust on the bars as he tried to persuade Regina into making a deal. “My freedom.”

“No!” Dropping her amused expression as she considers the ramifications of unleashing the Dark One.

“It’s not worth it,” her somber gaze fell upon the floor, disappointed in the outcome of her visit to the Dark One’s cave-like prison. “The world is better off with you behind bars.” 

“You- you said this world isn’t real.” he reasoned, still hoping to making a deal for his freedom. 

“What’s the harm in letting a “not real” me out of a “not real” prison, into a… a “not real” world?” the demon’s voice rose and fell in a musical way as he attempted an innocent inquiry.

“You actually have a point.” Regina needed to save the Saviour and get home, what was the harm in making a deal with a faux Rumple? “But, I know better than to take one of your deals… in any realm.”

“You know why Emma became a Saviour in the first place?...You!” Snickering at the surprised expression on the Mayor’s face. “Yeah, you!” realizing he had the queen’s full attention his honeyed tone turned guttural. “Every saviour needs a villain dearie.”

“The Evil Queen, the real queen. Not this sniveling, pathetic, deluded creature I see before me. A real queen, of power and purpose. One that I knew, one that can remind Emma, that the world needs a saviour.” Rumple’s rant paused as patiently waited for Regina’s plotting mind to make a plan, then knew he had her reeled in. His musical tirade made perfect sense to the Mayor and she smiled politely. She knew what she had to do to her kickstart Emma’s original memories, she had to play the role of the Evil Queen and hope that the need for a saviour would awaken her Saviour. 

“About these bars?”

“Sorry, we’re just old friends...talking. We haven’t made a deal.”

“Hey- hey, hey wait a minute… old friend. You-You may know a way to wake Emma up, but you don’t know a way back to ahhh...whatcha call it...Storybrooke.” The Dark One smirked, if he provide her a way home she would carelessly paid any price. “I can get you a magic bean.” the glee fill reptile sang.

“Where!?”

“That will cost you!” Regina made the deal and freed The Dark One, without another indecisive thought. Not realizing how much that decision would backfire once Rumpelstiltskin went in search of his “maid.” 

Time moves differently for the Dark One, thirty years to everyone else was like thirty days for the twisted creature. The realization of just how many years he spent trapped in that oubliette didn’t quite register until he returned to his castle, which was neatly tucked away from prying eyes in the dense parts of the forest. The crenellations and corbels that supported it were crumpling, reinforced only by the lush vegetation of the vibrant green nature that threatened to take back the land the castle stood upon. However, this was of no consequence to the Dark One, reconstruction would only requires a minuscule amount of power and the castle was restored to its original glory in a passing thought. 

However, without the endless scheming, deceitful deals, or the distraction of his “servant” Belle, dark voices of the past began to seep into his mind, clouding his percipience and altering his understanding of reality. 

“Find the girl.”

“She’s not important.”

“I had plans for her.”

“She is a distraction.”

“Focus on the Queen.”

“What about Regina?”

“She’s hiding something.”

“She would not lie to me.”

“But, yet she did.”

“She’s not relevant.”

“She has power, more than she should.”

“She lies.”

“The Queen is supposed to be defeated by the Saviour.”

“So…”

“She’s still here.”

“Where is the child?”

“The child of Snow White, cannot defeat the Evil Queen.”

“The child is destined to destroy the curse.”

“She didn’t cast it, she lied.”

“She knows.”

“She knows nothing.”

“She knows more than she should.”

“The Queen is an ally.”

“The Queen should be dead.”

The cursed man carried on for hours, arguing with himself over what he knows to be true versus what his intuition was demanding he recognized as possible. This rogue Queen was never foreseen and he was conflicted in his approach. This Regina has an equitable balance of power, so unlike the mentally unstable queen with a twisted perception of right and wrong, capable of unprovoked violence. Rumplestiltskin spent years shaping the young desperate Queen into his perfect little puppet. 

“The Queen lies.”

“She said Belle threw herself from the tower.”

“Don’t believe her.”

“Belle wouldn’t.”

“Would she?”

“Stupid servant girl.”

“She had one job.”

“Apparently, she needed to be ordered into staying alive.”

“The Queen lies.”

“She’s dramatic.”

“She’s not dramatic.”

“She would rather die.”

“It not dramatic to want to die.”

“It’s a bit dramatic to fling yourself off a tower.”

“The Queen lied.”

“Find the girl, then deal with the Queen.”

“Find the girl, find Belle. Then find the child saviour.”

Belle’s spilled blood was dried, staining the tower walls were the Evil Queen had imprisoned her. Obvious signs of a struggle but no other evidence of her presence besides the pile of bones that collected on the cold ground surrounded by enormous, iron shackles. Murderous anger seething through his veins at the sight before him, the Dark One raged at the thought of his Belle shackled and starving to death. He bellowed in agony and tossed the remnants of her prison, at the wall.

“Re- GINA!!” he screamed as his teeth bared and a shrilled growl fled his throat. 

But, he knew it was too late for his vengeance as he had already fulfilled his part of the deal and gave the strange alter-version of the Evil Queen a magic bean, sending her back to her land. A land without magic a place where Belle was still alive. This Belle, his Belle has been at peace for thirty years, yet the idea of her suffering at the end of her life burned his eyes and the Dark One wept for her.


	17. The Plan

Darkening skies illuminated as lightning crawled across the grey clouds and as angry waves of rain hailed from the skies the Dark One retreated, as quickly as he appeared. Whether it was to ponder the Queen’s riddle or to seek revenge elsewhere, the women didn’t know but they were equally grateful for his abrupt exit. In the distance beyond the bend loomed an ominous black mass, the storm hovered but didn’t seem to reach the cabin.

“Em-ma, I -” It took everything within her to stand her ground against the demon and Regina was seconds from collapsing. 

“I got you.” The blonde whispered as she supported her Queen’s weight from the stress of her wobbly knees. 

“What are we going to do?” Her words were barely a whisper as she sank into the sand and leaned into Emma, lowering them both to the ground. 

“He’s gone.” Emma knew she couldn’t take on the madness of the Dark One with her limited magic and her body flooded with relief when he disappeared.

“He’ll be back!” Regina knew the imp wasn’t done with her and that they should prepare for his vengeance at another unexpected hour. 

“Can you put up a shield?”

“Not one the Dark One couldn’t easily tear down.” Regina sighed. “However, this Dark One is unhinged and inexperienced, maybe I could confuse him for a while.” 

“How?” Emma’s hopeful Charming genetics flared. “I do agree with your assessment of his mind, he seemed crazed.”

“Yes, well he has been imprisoned for about thirty years, I can only imagine that his cognitive processes and comprehension of his world might be slightly disorienting. But, he learns quickly.”

Emma pressed the Queen’s face into the warmth of her chest and swaddled her body as she scooped her up and carried her back towards the cabin. “So, what are you thinking?” Emma leaned in and held her lover tighter.

Regina tilted her face up towards Emma’s, giving her an evil little grin. “I could project a few illusions of us in other parts of the Enchanted Forest, not enough to actually follow but enough to confuse his “sight”. Right now, I imagine his powers are not being used to its full potential and Rumple hasn’t attempted to use his foresight to see the outcome of fighting with us.”

“Okay, how does an illusion help us.”

“Well, even though they are illusions they’ll carry our magickal signatures. So, when he starts to plot he’ll have miscalculated our location.”

“I’m still not getting how that helps us, he already knows where to find us.”

“Yes, he found us once. But, it's a big forest and I’ll make it seem like we’re constantly on the move.”

“Oh, I think I see where you’re going with this.”

Emma easily managed the weight of the petite woman in her arms, but her legs were tired as each step she took in the sand burned her muscles. Gently, she set the Mayor down on the staircase to the porch of the cabin and quickly slumped down next to her lover. 

“He’ll look for us using magic, not our last known address.” Regina smirked as she thought about the fact that she was indeed sharing an “address” with the sheriff. “That would protect any shield we erect from being discovered too quickly.”

“Alright, I’m game. What do you need for the illusions?”

“Power!”

“Like, electricity?”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

“Me too.” The blonde grinned. “Come on, let's get back inside. Can you stand?” Regina nodded and began dragging her limbs away from the sandy steps but she leaned heavily into Emma’s supporting arms and within a few moments, as the magickal smoke dissipated they were cuddled into the sofa.

“I’m sorry EmMa. He took me by surprise and I wasn’t mentally prepared for the Evil Queen to make an appearance.”

“Don’t, don’t do that, she, you were magnificent. The Queen is apart of you and you have been without her for too long.” 

“That’s going to take a bit to get use too.”

“What’s that?”

“You, wanting me to embrace the evil side I worked so hard to eradicate.”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, it’s a bit bemusing.”

“Well, it’s all of you or it’s just not you at all.” Stunned by Emma’s complete love for all of who she is and was, Regina just stared at the blonde with adoration. “Why are you staring at me like that?” The sheriff squeezed the small frame of the mayor’s body as she wrapped her tighter into her chest. 

“I don’t understand Emma, how did we get here?”

“Well, your evil half granted a wish I didn’t actually want and then you wished to be with me.” Her response was dripping in sarcasm but her lips pursed and she seemed to be deep in thought. 

“You are not as funny as you think you are.” the brunette stated flatly before chuckling at the obvious play between them. “I’m serious EmMa, why now?” Regina’s brow furrowed. “You can’t expect me to believe your pirate was simply to pass the time or to fill your extra closet space.”

“I think- I - maybe it was something, I felt pressured.”

“Pressure?”

“Um, this is hard to explain. Honestly, before this verse I thought I was happy but, once I had a chance to breathe. I realized I actually don’t know what I felt for him, comparatively speaking, I don’t feel anything.”

“What are you comparing him too?”

“You.” She sheepishly stated.

“EmMa-”

“I didn’t know being with someone-being with you could feel this way.”

“What way is that?” Regina was internally panicking, what if she was a faze for Emma. What if the blonde she loved was only into the thrill of being in another land with the Evil Queen. What if the Saviour was only opening up to her like this because no one else was there to witness it.

“I feel like the person I am and the person I want to be, is the same person under your gaze.” The blonde tried to express the deep emotions that Regina inspired within her. “I feel no pressure to be someone I don’t want to be, I feel free to feel.”

“EmMa-” The brunette’s eyes were glassy as she listened to the woman she’d unknowingly loved for years speak of her feelings, in the most poetic yet Emma-centric way.

“I had no idea what love was supposed to feel like.” 

“You are breathtakingly beautiful when you speak from the heart.” The mayor swooned and the sheriff blushed.

“I would give anything for your happiness Regina, I don’t think I would blindly sacrifice like that for anyone else.” The queen scoffed at the saviour’s statement.

“You, EmMa may not think so. But, the Saviour within you will shock you.”

“Hey, don’t belittle my revelation.” Emma faked offense.

“I would never.” The queen teased. “But, you brought him back from the dead Emma. He has to mean something to you, going to the underworld was a significant show of love.”

“I don't know, I just felt like he deserved better than that.”

“Better than what!?

“Death, he was dead!” She stated sadly. “It was my decision to become the Dark One.”

“Yes, you made a decision…” Regina lowered her gaze. “ You made a choice, to save me from it’s darkness... and he suffered for it.”

“Regina…” the blonde sighed. “Is that why you came to the underworld with me to rescue him?” Emma didn’t want her to feel indebted to her or Killian. “Did you feel guilty?”

“No, EmMa-” the brunette sheepishly stated. “I could care less about guy liner and his sacrifice.”

“Then why would you- I understand Gold’s reasons and my parents but why did you come if it wasn't guilt?”

“EmMa…” The once evil queen whispered. “I went for you.” Emma's eyes went wide with shock. “I thought he made you happy, I couldn't stand to see you in pain.” Silence surrounded the lovers as they pondered the conversation. It seemed so easy to talk now that they weren't hiding behind their walls of stubbornness. 

“You loved me, even then?”

“I guess I did.”

“You guess?”

“Yes, I must not have been willing to admit that before… So, I didn't recognize my behaviour for what it truly was.”

“Kinda like what I did, taking on the darkness intended for you.”

“Yes, EmMa it's exactly the same reasons and while we are on the subject,” the mayor turned to look at her sheriff, “that was rather idiotic, of you.” 

“Regina, I would do it again-”

“I know.” the brunette smiled as she stared at the blonde’s defiant pout. “I love you more for it.” The heroes never had a chance to talk about what that moment meant to either of them, but more than that Regina never got a chance to tell Emma how grateful she was. “I don't remember ever thanking you for saving me-"

“You never needed to thank me.”

“Yes, I did… do. You gave me a second chance. It was selfless and I never thought anyone would ever love me enough to made those kinds of idiotic decisions.”

Emma was grinning like a goof. “I’m your idiot, always have been.”


	18. Special

“Focus Emma!” The brunette commanded from the forest’s tree line after the blonde ran directly into the sand serpent she conjured to magically train the saviour.

“I am focused!” Emma yelled, as she coughed up sand. The creature dispersed the moment it made contact with the blonde’s unexpected gasp. 

“No, you’re not.” The Queen materialized next to the blonde and lowered her voice. “You were supposed to dispel the serpent’s magick, in order to end ongoing spell and suppress the spellcaster's abilities.”

“Ugh, this is useless.” This was the third time they tried a different form of magick controlling exercise and Emma was starting to feel defeated. “Maybe my powers only work under extreme circumstances.”

“I can definitely make this more extreme.”

“See, it’s you! YOU are the reason I cannot focus.”

“Me?” The brunette stated incredulously.

“Yes, you!” Emma huffed “You cannot command me to focus while being incredibly sexy and making threats, it’s distracting!” the blonde was loud but her skin blushed as she glanced at Regina’s predatory gaze. The queen was mere inches from the saviour when she purred into her ear. “Oh, I’m a distraction am I?” Dragging her nails up Emma’s bare thigh. 

“Umm-” The blonde gulped and the brunette stole her bottom lip and bit down lightly.

“You are practically naked Emma, yet, somehow I manage to control myself.” The mayor pressed her hip bone firmly into the sheriff's core as she wrapped her palms in the crevices of the blonde’s supple cheeks. “If you think I’m a distraction now, I cannot wait to see how you respond to intentional intrusion of your concentration.” Emma moaned in response and lost complete control of her fireball. “You need to concentrate on controlling your emotional responsives, regardless of the distractions around you.” Just as Emma’s knees weaken, Regina pulled back demanding she try again. 

“Aw, come on…”

“Fireball Emma.”

“Fine.” She sulked while trying to summon her moonlit orb of flames.

“Even if your interest in getting home is a low priority we need to combine our power for a shield of this magnitude,” the brunette sighed and soften her tone as she slowly exhaled her lover’s name. “Em-Ma”

“I know- I just don’t understand why I need to practise fireballing when you only need a power boost for the spell.”

“The fireball is simply a visual representation of your magic. It’s only used as a guide to gage your control.”

“Oh-Okay. Does that mean that if I can control the flames now, I’ll be able to help you throw up the shield today regardless of the F minus you already gave me in spell casting?” The saviour perked up at the thought of being helpful. 

“Darling, that’s adorably sweet of you but I don’t need your help to erect the barrier. I need your help to hide it.” Regina smirked. “I only need you in control so I can tap into it.”

“You can tap it whenever you want-” the sheriff muttered to herself and her eyes glazed over as her private fantasy of Regina taking what she wanted from her began.

“EMMA!” the brunette screamed as she summoned water from the lake nearby and doused the fire exploding from the saviour’s palms.

“Wh-What happened?”

“You almost burned down the fake forest…” Regina laughed. “What were you thinking of just now?” Emma’s fair skin changed into fifty shades of red under the mayor’s scrutiny. 

“I don’t recall.” She decided to play dumb.

“Is that so?”

“I was listening to you talk about the barrier…”

“And yet, you expect me to believe you weren’t just distracted by some deranged daydreaming?”

“Wh-what!? No, i wasn’t”

“EmMa darling, you just had an enormous power boost, I was able to slip in and sync with your power effortlessly.” The Queen smirked. “ I could feel the crave of your thought.” Caught, the blonde blushed and glanced away only a little embarrassed by her fantasy being exposed and more ashamed that she tried to hide it.“Oh-I” 

“Shh, just think of it again.”

“You want me to get distracted and fantasize about-”

“Yes, only now that our energy is flowing openly between us, I can help you from within.”

“Seriously!?”

“Think of the night we brought my other half back to me… we were one.” Regina smiled as she reminisced. “We will always be able to bond magickally. However, that’s not something I have any experience with Emma. But, I think it works like a two-way street.”

“So, you can use my power as a battery source then?”

“I’m unsure about the true power of the connection but I anticipate that you and I can equally share magickal energy as though it belongs to the other. The brunette tapped her index finger on her chin. “Come to think of it, I’m not sure if we can stop each other from accessing it.”

“Whoa! What? That seems a bit invasive.”

“We’ll have to test some of my theories to be certain, but it feels like as long as you control your power, so can I.”

“That’s intense.”

“It’s just a feeling, could be all this powerful saviour magic coursing through my veins,” the mayor teased, “but I feel invincible.” Causing the sheriff's face to split into a radiantly bright smile. Regina’s happiness made Emma feel like the most important girl in two worlds, she was part of the reason for the Queen’s domestic felicity and it brought unexplainable joy to her soul. Not as the saviour who was expected to bring back everyone’s happy endings but as the little orphan girl without someone to love.

“How about we try the next round of conjuring together?” The brunette smirked as hooded eyes examined the blonde. “Then, maybe we can attempt to make some of your fantasies a reality.” At that the saviour’s will to succeed renewed and she made the mayor pinky swear.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“Pinky swear.” The blonde held out the smallest finger on her right hand.

“Scout’s honour!” The brunette countered and lifted three fingers to the air.

“Ha, lies… you were never a scout. Pinky swears only.”

“You are such a child,” the mayor playfully rolled her eyes in faked irritation as she extended the fifth and smallest digit on her right hand in order to cross them with the blonde’s. “I pinky swear Em-Maa.”

The cries of Regina’s pleasure rang through Emma’s ears hours after the Queen melted like ice cream against the blonde’s tongue. The sheriff closed her eyes, reminiscing about the last moments before making her lover succumb to exhaustion. The breathless gasps, the saviour stared at her Queen’s eyes fluttering open and shut while her chest heaved; rising and descending abruptly with each gasp. Plump lips parted on the sharpness of each inhalation and Emma knew she would have her lover toppling over another edge in a matter of seconds. 

As the blonde pressed her tongue a mere breath closer, she drove two of her fingers into the brunette, within an instant all of Regina’s muscles contracted as she was brought to ecstasy for the fourth time that evening. Her hands fisted golden curls, pressing the warmth of Emma’s mouth tighter to her core, her back arched and her head rolled into pillows beneath her.

As she came, Emma felt Regina’s pillowy walls tighten around her fingers before the sudden rupture of wetness saturated her fingers and outstretched tongue. When her body finally collapsed, the Queen whispered her name before drifting off. Emma couldn’t move, she couldn’t speak, she could barely breathe. She reveled in the pride she felt, she couldn’t get enough of Regina and she wanted to make all her fantasies a reality. She wanted to stay, her lips clamped around Regina’s clit, her face pressed into the source of the flood and her eyes locked on her beautifully exhausted face for the rest of her life.

Two fulfilled fantasies and a full stomach later, Emma decided she needed to know more about the Queen’s fantasies. “But, you have. Haven't you?” 

“I have.” The blonde seemed saddened by the confirmation that she wasn't Regina’s first like Regina was hers. 

“Are you upset with me by knowing this?”

“No.” She pouted. 

“Then why the hurt puppy face EmMa?”

“You'll think it's stupid.”

“Probably… tell me anyway.”

“I, I uhhmm, I guess I’d hoped you’d never done this before,” Emma released the air from her lungs as she rattled off the rest of the thoughts that were both important to share but embarrassing to admit, “so it could have been something special we both had.” 

There was a long pause between Emma’s statement and the brunette’s response as Regina stared at her sheriff in disbelief. The brunette’s thoughts were chaotic. At first, she was angry; how could Emma ridicule her for past dalliances? But, as the mayor began to think of Emma’s impossible ability to love unconditionally, she remembered that the little girl inside her blonde lover had abandonment issues and whether or not she’d admit it, she needed to be told she was special in order to believe she was special. 

“Why don't you think what we have is special?”

“I mean, first time experience.”

“Em-Ma Swan, do you think I have EVER allowed anyone to touch me the way you do?” The Queen thought about her reluctance to be with anyone who wasn’t under her control. “You are the first person to use your hands, mouth, body and magick to command my ecstasy.” Even magickless, as the mayor of Storybrooke she didn’t allow anyone to have dominance over her sexually. “You are the first person I have ever woken up next to.” Chocolatey coloured eyes leaked, at the vulnerability of her statement but when Emma leaned in to to embrace the emotional woman she was met with a strong palm pressed into her chest. Stopped short by Regina’s hand, she stared worryingly into the brunette eyes, and listened as her love’s desperate words left her mouth. “EmMa you are the only person I have ever shared my emotional desires with.” 

Finally free of the weight of her words, Regina lowered her hand and allowed herself to be wrapped in the tightest squeeze of love she had ever experienced. An embrace that only the person who had ever earned her trust and unconditional love could provide. A love she really wasn’t sure she was capable of giving, not after the life she’d lived, not after the pain she’d cause and definitely not after losing the man fate demanded she was meant to be with. 

“Regina, I am sorry. I was wrong to encourage you to destroy the darkness within. I didn’t understand it then. I know now, that you are you today because of who you were back then and that includes the Queen. You became dark because of your experiences. You don’t need the darkness, it’s just a part of you. You could have chosen to erase the darkness instead you learned to balance both aspects of youself.” 

“Why did it take getting trapped in an alternate world for either of us to admit we were… well, that we could be more than we were?” The mayor chuckle at the ridiculousness of their predicament. 

“Do you remember when you had me locked up my first few days in Storybrooke? 

The mayor cringed at the memory. “Mmmm, how could I forget.” A guilty smile on her face as she recalled the turbulence from the storm named Emma Swan and the havoc she brought to her carefully structured plans for the future of the cursed kingdom.

“You really hit home, with some of your classic zingers back in the day.”

“I guess I have a unique way of showing I care.”

“Oh, is that what you call it?” Emma chuckled “Remember when you looked down on my upbringing, my lack of stability and my time served?”

“Ummm- I was trying to”

“I know.” The blonde raise a hand to silence the brunette. “That's fond memories of you for me now. Not bringing this up for an apology.”

“Alright, then why?”

“You said something with a particular bite about my time in lock up ...do you remember what you said?”

“Umm, I say a lot of things EmMa. If it wasn't a threat or a promise, it was long forgotten."

“You said.” The saviour cleared her throat and put on her best regal bitch. “Unlike you, I’ve never spent time in prison.”

“I was just baiting you, EmMa.”

“I know, but it reminded me of who I was and who you were.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Hmmmm, for me… I guess I never felt good enough for you.”

“What!? The Saviour not good enough to be with the… Evil Qu- not enough to be with me!” The Queen’s lips pursed tightly, she was utterly shocked that the brazenly behaved woman would think so highly of her and so little of herself. “EmMa, I was on death row!”

“NO, Emma Swan. The girl who no-one loved enough to keep.”

“Oh Emma. I am -”

“Emma Swan, the girl who couldn't make one friend, who fell for the boy who would send her to prison but wasn't strong enough to keep her own baby.”

“Em-”

“That person didn't feel like she could hold a candle to Mayor Regina Mills. The amazing woman who loved and raised my baby when I couldn't.” Although, the blonde was eternally grateful to be apart of her son’s life now, she regretted her choice to give him up. She knew that he had a life far greater than anything she would have given him but she missed her chance to be his mother and secretly she only saw herself as a part-time parent to a teenager now. “The woman who cursed an entire kingdom searching for her own happiness.” His mother was this beautiful Queen who carried the weight of darkness on her shoulders but still managed to raise a child anyone would be proud to call their own. “The woman who is constantly willing to sacrifice herself to save the ungrateful people of Storybrooke when she could have easily saved herself.” Over the years Emma had witnessed the town turn on Regina the moment things got scary for them and she never understood how easy it was to make the woman into the villain. “The woman who was willing to try and find love, even after she gave up on its existence.”

“I didn’t know, when I cast the curse. I didn’t know-” The Queen’s heart broke, she was not one of the idiots’ who put the newborn into the wardrobe that sent Emma to this horrible life, but she was aware and remorse filled. Emma’s suffering was her indeed her fault. She pulled the distressed blonde into a suffocating squeeze and shushed them both while she ran her fingers through the tangles of Emma’s messy hair.

In her arms the saviour slept, protected by the woman who she was destined to destroy. Regina, the Evil Queen who orchestrated her grandfather’s murder and hunted her mother. Yet, Emma had never felt safer or more at home than she did when wrapped in this woman’s embrace. Groggy from her stress induced nap, the blonde’s voice was gravelly as she croaked “For the record, I’ve seen what my life would have been had you failed to cast the curse. Princess Emma may have lived a pampered life but she was even more miserable than little orphan Emma.”


	19. Another Curse

Black laces ran up the contour of delicate curves, pulling the stiff material tightly into place as each side of the binding worked to confine the brunette’s torso, holding her in a rigid position. Regina quickly wrapped one caramel coloured leg around Emma’s hip as she opened herself up for deeper entry. The sheriff groaned at the sunken weight suddenly added to her groin, the mayor was flooding the surrounding area and the blonde didn’t know if she was capable of inserting anything further when she felt the sharp poke of her lover’s pubic bone colliding with her own.

“Fuck Emma, harder!” the saviour buried her face in the queen’s neck as she tightened her grip on her lover’s perfectly rounded rear and pumped her hips harder. They were sticky, sweaty and exhausted but Emma was determined to give the mayor everything she ever fantasized and never received. 

“Oh fuck!” Regina cried, as the muscles in her abdomen tightened. “EmMaa!” She screamed, moments before she lost the ability to form syllables with her tongue. The brunette‘s release grew with intensity as the tingling sensation felt created the feeling that she had floated away, but her body remained ground and her corset kept her from curling into herself. She arched her back and tilted her head to the ceiling allowing the feeling of ecstasy to completely take over. 

“Yess!” The mayor hissed. “Right there.” the brunette whispered into the existence, just before rocking back a little to far and the toy she’d been riding popped out, spraying the sheriff’s torso with the juices of her labour. Emma growled and hastily pushed the phallic toy back inside her Queen’s dripping cunt, the blonde’s hips carried a frantic fucking pace, the strength of each thrust slammed against the brunette’s already engorged clit. Regina’s stentorian screams reverberated around the room as her fourth and fifth waves of orgasmsic utopia collided with the first and second. Out of breath, unable to move and squirting heavily the brunette collapsed from exhaustion with only thoughts of how perfect her accidental life with the saviour had become. 

Embosomed by her saviour, Regina’s mind drifted towards the bleakness of their chances for returning to Storybrooke. “I can cast another dark curse.” The brunette broke the peaceful silence. 

“A curse for what?” The blonde tensed and wondered what the mayor had been contemplating so quietly. “Rumple is not worth the price.”

“I wish I could cast a curse on that imp,” The Queen sneered as she thought of the man-demon who used her. “Without Belle in this world to check his temper, he’s going to be an issue. We’re only buying time with this cloaking shield.” But, the saviour wasn’t focused on the Dark One though, she knew Regina well enough now to know when the mayor was actively deflecting and Emma refused to be distracted from the Queen’s original statement. 

“Then who are you thinking of cursing?” When the brunette did not respond and refused to look at the blonde, Emma knew in that moment exactly what Regina had meant when she said “the dark curse”. No, she didn’t not mean to curse one person but an entire nation of people. She intended to curse the whole enchanted forest and its neighbouring kingdoms... again. “Regina!”

“What!?” The mayor stated sheepishly as she peered at the panic in her lover’s hazel eyes. “Emma I have to do something… Henry.” she whimpered.

“Okay, so whose heart are you going to use? Hmmm.?” Emma asked. “King Henry’s? Regina rolled her eyes as the blonde continued. “Your wish world version of your daddy? The blonde was getting angry the more she thought of how ridiculous the brunette was being for even suggesting to curse the land again.“MINE!!!”

Regina stared into her lover's furious eyes as the blonde screamed logic at her desperate irrational thoughts and choked out, “I don't know what else to do EmMa.”

“We’ll find a way Regina.” Emma was hopeful but she needed Regina to trust that another dark curse was not the answer. “Pleeee-ase, just don't act on any insane ideas before we weigh the pros and cons… together. Okay!?” Emma pleaded with the brunette because the queen was infamous for making regretful decisions when she felt like she was backed against a wall. 

“I miss him, Emma.”

“I know.” The sheriff whispered as she held the distraught mayor. “ I miss him too, but he's our son. He'll be strong without us.” she pressed a soft kiss to brunette curls. “Together, we gave him his best chance Regina.” And Regina streams of hot liquid poured unto Emma’s arms and soaked her shirt.

“Besides,” the blonde perked up, “he has my parents. They'll make sure he's cared for.”

“Oh wonderful, tweedle dee and tweedle dum are Henry's only hope…” but the brunette chuckled lightly at the irony. The thought of Snow and Charming caring for her son actually brought the mayor great comfort. 

“Regina!” the blonde chuckle and light slapped the Queen’s elbow for her insulting remarks about her parents.

“Good grief, I should have read the fine print before casting that ridiculous curse.”

Emma almost fell off the couch she was laughing so hard. “Yeah, well you probably would have done it regardless of foresight.” The blonde mused. “Probably, why you're considering doing it again.”

“True, I would have believed it all to be lies.” The Queen smirked. “But, I wasn't serious Emma, I couldn't cast that curse again.” The mayor knew deep in her heart she was no longer the desperate soul she once was and she definitely wasn’t capable of making the sacrifices required for a chance to see her son again. But, over all else Regina knew her son would be proud of her choice, if she chose to be happy with Emma rather than to curse everyone again to be with him. “Beside, there would be two of almost everyone in Storybrooke… that’s the stuff of nightmares!” the mayor grimaced.

Emma howled with laughter, she hadn’t even thought of that. They laughed for hours as they imagined Storybrooke littered with the wish world versions of their friends and family, wondering how long it would take before the town rioted. 

“Oh, I don’t think I could handle two Grannies barking at me everytime I ate a pastry for breakfast.” 

“Worst... two very grumpy versions of Leroy. I swear that dwarf hates me more than anyone.” Regina huffed. “I don’t even know what I did to him.” Emma’s face paled as she thought of their friends and family, and began to stress over their reactions to her love for their “evil queen” and the Queen’s love for their “saviour.” 

Sensing she’d lost Emma to her thoughts, Regina cupped her face and drew the blonde’s teary gaze to her concerned face. “What is it, where did you go?” The saviour closed her eyes and allowed her tears to fall as she shared her painful thoughts. 

“Regina, I can't promise that will have an eternity together in Storybrooke.” When Emma opened her eyes she was met with a confidently loving stare that begged her to finish her thought. “But, here we have it, we can easily have forever and I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose what we’ve found here.” The saviour hung her head in shame as she thought of their relationship failing to withstand the judgement she knew they would face. “What if our love divides our family? I couldn't-”

“Hush dear.” Regina silenced her by running her thumb across delicate, trembling lips. “Let’s cross that bridge when we get to it, okay?” The queen’s single thumb continued it’s pathway across the blonde’s flushed cheeks as it attempted to rid the worry from the surface. “I promise, those people will not come between me and love again.” Emma’s smile was so radiant it was hard to believe she was still crying, but she had more on her mind and her thoughts were driving her mad. She was ecstatic about Regina’s confidence and at any other point in her life beside now, that would have been more than enough to sedate her worries. 

“I know I probably shouldn’t ask you this,” the sheriff tensed as she began to formulate the best way to present her thoughts. Shifting too much, Emma moved the mayor gently off her chest as she took a deep breath. “ But, I’m a glutton for punishment and I guess I can't help but compare.”

The brunette was worried that Emma was going to end this relationship out of fear and she wasn’t ready to have this conversation. Her mayoral mask started to slip into place, ready to protect her own heart and she pulled her lips into a tight lined smile and asked. “Compare what exactly?” 

“No, Regina please… don’t make that face.” Emma knew that look all too well, she spent years trying to get pass that expression in the hopes of catching a glimpse of the woman beneath the stoic mayor. Now that she has finally experienced the real mayor and loved the original queen she hated seeing it again. “It’s the soulmate thing.”

“I see.” Tension released slightly the brunette rested her head against the blonde chest once more. “I’m listening.”

“It’s not like a jealousy thing or anything, I just want to know more.”

“Alright.”

“I know Killian is not my soulmate, because I don’t even like him.” Emma frown as she thought of how the pirate pursued her until she felt obligated to return his favor. “How could he be the one person in the world that’s supposed to complete me.”

“You liked him enough to save his soul from the underworld.” Emma rolls her eyes.

“I’d say you were jealous Madame Mayor.”

“Jealous!? Definitely not!”

“Oh no?” The sheriff raised an eyebrow at the Queen’s lie. “You sure sound jealous.”

“And what if I was, Emma?” The brunette challenged. “What if I told you that the thought of you sleeping with him makes me angry, it made me angry before we came here and now the idea of you being with him at all makes me want to peel the flesh from his skin.”

“I’d say you are sexy as fuck, especially when threathening his life.” She winked.

“Oh, really?”

“Regina, you’ve always been the one I wanted. I secretly loved every time you insulted him.” The saviour reminisced on the mayor’s snide remarks towards her stalkery boyfriend. “It was the only thing that reminded me that you cared about me too.” Emma was unexpectedly open about her past feelings towards Regina on many occasions since their cabin fever began, but she rarely spoke in regards to how she felt about the mayor’s recently deceased love. “You almost broke my heart when you left to go find Robin.

“Oh, EmMa-”

“I was jealous, but you seemed to be happy and I wanted you to be happy.” The sheriff sighed, this was not where she wanted the rest of their night to go but Emma was more than in love and this was new territory for her. “He’s your soulmate after-all, and he died protecting you.” 

“I changed my mind Emma.” After seeing Robin on the shores before the portal closed, Regina was mostly curious about what his life in this world was like and maybe a bit interested in what it could mean that he didn’t age. Not like how Emma’s parents had grown old. She wondered if he was the same Robin or a copy, but she knew deep down that he was not real, even if the dwarves hadn't aged it was nothing special and she couldn’t allow herself to open wounds that are healing just to inflict pain again.

“Oh, I-”

“I changed my mind and came back to you.” Emma’s pulse raced as Regina revealed what happened during their brief separation in this world. “I was standing outside the tavern Tinkerbell told me I’d find him decades ago and I watched him. I watched and then I left, just as I did when I was married to the king. I loved Robin, but he died and he died my hero in the end.”

“I-” The blonde started to speak but was quickly silenced by the warmth of the brunette’s palm as she sat up and stared into the sheriff’s vulnerable gaze. 

“But you Emma, you are my saviour, my light and my future but most importantly you are my choice.”


	20. Fed

“That’s too much EmMa.” Regina chided regally from upon the dried tree trunk where she sat, observing the blonde’s meticulous nurturing of strange undergrowth.

“Nuh uh it’s growing, it needs more.” Emma had been tending to the plant’s every need since she first noticed the sapling sprouted in the area. But, Princess Emma saw the bush as a symbol of their love. The thing took root in the spot they first bonded magickally and the blonde was determined to see to its survival. 

“Did your wood nymph friends tell you that?”

“Ha ha, very funny.” The blonde grinned before she began crawling around and under the massive vines trying to magickally pull it away from the harshness of direct sunlight without disrupting its roots.

“Oh for the love of-what are you doing now?”

“What?” She poked her head out from under the foliage. “It needs a little shade now that the days are warmer.” 

“I didn’t know you were a botanist Emma.” The brunette teased.

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know Regina.”

“Oh? Besides, your green thumb what else are you hiding from-” Regina felt her insides churn and as bile began to rise she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. But, it didn’t matter the contents of her stomach was already on it’s way up and she heaved away from Emma’s concerned gaze. 

“Shit, again?” Emma’s winced at the sound of the fluid hitting the sand and quickly conjured some ginger tea and a slice of toasted bread. “Please, eat.” The sheriff rubbed slow circles against the mayor’s hunched back. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m fine it will pass.” While Regina appreciated Emma’s mothering, she was more concerned about the cause of her sporadic inability to control the contents of her stomach. So, she brushed her lover off and turned to clean up the evidence of her discomfort. 

“Regina, please. It will help I promise.” Sighing loudly, the blonde sat on the dried log next to the mayor as she reluctantly took a bite of the dry bread. “I’d say get some fresh air, but this only seems to happen when we’re out here.”

“Mmm interesting.” Regina poundered Emma’s observation as she sipped the warm tea. The ginger and bread instantly settle the acid burning within. “Thank you my dear, I’m beginning to feel better.”

“Really!?” The blonde grinned and puffed her chest with pride. 

“Yes, Miss Swan. It was a perfect conjure for the moment and I’m extremely proud of how natural the use of your magick comes to you now.”

“Why, thank you Madame Mayor. I have the hottest and smartest teacher ever, I think I will have to show my gratitude somehow-maybe an apple...” The mayor rolled her eyes but as annoying as the blonde’s suggestive comment was, she still managed to blush shyly.

“When you're done feeding the bushes you should join me in the tub.” The Queen casually stated as she walked way. 

As time passed, the two became accustomed to their life in isolation. Venturing into neighbouring towns no more than a few times a month for information as they chased every magickal lead that could aid them with their attempt to return to Storybrooke. Regina taught herself a method of magick she called, microbiome transfiguration. Broken down to the core it was a combination of elemental microbial farming and DNA sequencing, in order to create a healthy and sustainable food supply. Regina manipulated the body’s natural symbiotic relationship with microbes in order to accommodate the a nutrient-rich supply of magick. The spell caster would be able to manipulate their own magickal energy’s appearance to resemble everyday edible items, however the consumption of magick as food has never been used before. Therefore, as a precaution Emma taught the Queen how to forage in nature’s grocery store. 

“Eww, no not that.” Emma cried from around the hollow of the trees.

“Em-Ma, this is perfect.” 

“No, it’s gross.” 

“You’re the one insisting on combing through the bushes looking for food.” Regina thought this was a pointless endeavor since she was able to stabilize the spell to consume magickally created food but she humoured her lover’s obsession with “nature” provided sustenance.

“Yeah, princess Emma seems to know a thing or two about plants.”

“So, what is your aversion to these?” Regina queried.

“It’s just… icky.” She stated, looking like an infant who was just tricked into licking a lemon.

“Adult words Em-Ma!”

“It’s a fungus!” The blonde stomped her feet, she didn’t want to have to explain why she didn’t like something. She just wanted the fact that she didn’t like it to be enough. 

“Yes, it is.” Regina raised a regal brow. “And?” The Queen saw Emma’s tantrum coming, but remained unfazed by it. Emma was going to have to learn to express her likes and dislikes without assuming they’d have a fight about it. 

“That should be all the answer you need.”

“They’re a good source of protein, Em.” Regina had no intention of making Emma eat something she was clearly disgusted by, but the mayor was planning to wear down her saviour’s childish fit until the blonde decided to have an adult conversation about it. 

“Wild mushrooms are not edible, they are toxic, you could kill us.”

“I thought you were a plant expert Princess?”

“Plants, not fungus!”

“These are chanterelle mushrooms, they won’t kill you.”

“Says you.” Outside of her downcasted gaze, the blonde’s surrender would have been missed if Regina wasn’t closely observing her. The Queen knew if she insisted any further Emma would eat whatever she was given. But, ordering her lover to consume things she didn’t want to eat was not her endgame. 

“Come here, smell them. They’re sweet like apricots.”

“Oh, wow that smells amazing.”

“These are chanterelle’s, even if they were a false species meant to look like a chanterelle it will only lead to a miserable intestinal adventure, not death.”

“Oh, is that all?”

“They’ll be perfect for the lake-caught fish.” The Queen wrinkled her nose. “Which I’m more concerned about consuming than the mushrooms.”

“Seriously, the fish?” The blonde shrieked. “I spent hours catching fish yesterday, now you’re saying you’re concerned about it!”

“I appreciate all your hard work darling.” Regina leaned in and planted a soft kiss to pouting lips. “My concerns are for the quality of wish-world meat, not the effort it took to procure the fish.”

“Oh my god, we could be eating fake food which means we could just die anyway.”

“It is precisely why I prefer if we eat magic instead of the things found around us.”

“Not to mention the mermaids.”

“You’ve seen mermaids!?”

“Not exactly, I could just tell they were nearby.”

“Interesting.”

“They were hunting.”

“Hunting!?”

“Fish.”

“Fish!?”

“Must have been dinner time.”

“Mermaids are vegans.” The Queen remembered. “The one in Storybrooke won’t even consume marshmallows.”

“Well these little fishies must be different, because those creatures were clearly hunting for food.”

“And they were in the lake?”

“The lake is extremely deep, and runs for hundreds of hectares.”

“You’ve been exploring?” The brunette smiled. “Your powers thrive in this environment.”

“Just testing the limits of the shield.”

“Were the mermaids affected?”

“No, the secondary barrier recognized them as low level threats and allowed them to pass through without warning them of the blockage.”

“So the barrier does run under the water too.” 

“Seems so.”

Okay, let's get this stuff back to the cabin, you can show me where you felt their presence after dinner.”

“Okay, but I need to check on the buds down at driftwood. They’re going to bloom soon.”

“Of course, tell them I said hello.”

“You’re not coming?”

“Not tonight. I think I may be allergic to the buds.” Regina thought about what Emma mentioned in regards to her only getting sick while near the plants and the more she thought about it, the more she considered the possibility that the plant was indeed making her sick.


	21. Familiar

“I feel something.” The blonde smirked as she gently caressed it’s soft petals. 

“What do you- Ah, nevermind.”

“I’m serious. I feel something, I’m just not sure what it is.” Emma had dragged the brunette from the warmth of the cabin to behold the size of this one bloom. It was indeed the woolly mammoth of flower buds, once the flower blooms the outstretched petals would probably make a beautiful umbrella. 

“Alright then, what do you feel?”

“Dark magick, - maybe.” Regina stared at the blonde for a few minutes without words. She couldn’t fathom how dark magick could have seeped through their barriers. Unless she somehow shared her own magick while tending to the plant.

“Is, - Is it mine?” The sorceress thought about the volatile reaction her body had whenever she spent to much time near it. Maybe she’s been having a negative encounter with the plant as a means of retaliation for accidentally sharing her darkness with it. 

“No, I know what your magick feels like Regina.” The sheriff smirked. “It’s different.” She quickly stated as she thought about the mayor’s magick and the things she’s done to “feel” it. “But, it is similar to yours.”

“Similar how?”

“I’m not really sure.”

“Think EmMa.” The queen was growing impatient with her saviour but mostly because she feared the dangers of this lands unknowns. She wanted to ridicule Emma’s inept ability to describe her thoughts but after months of seclusion with no one but the sheriff, the brunette quickly learned how to guide the blonde to the answer she sought without insulting her. So, the mayor took a shallow breath and asked specific questions in order to guide the blonde’s thoughts rather than allow her scatterbrain to overload with the stress of finding a detailed answer to an open-ended question. “Is it dangerous?”

“Yeah, but it feels um…” The princess twisted her face and tilted her head closer to the flower bud as she tried to explain what she felt. “It’s uh, familiar.” Finally settling on the a word she liked, she looked towards her queen for the word’s approval. 

“Familiar?” The brunette lifted an eyebrow to show her skepticism.

“Yeah, like I recognize it as...” the blonde poundered the feeling and tapped her chin as the magickal properties encased in the flower reached out to her. “I recognize it as… my own.”

“Your own?” the queen was startled by the answer she received and began to move the puzzle pieces around within her mind based on Emma’s responses.“Yet, mine and different?”

“Umm, yeah.”

“That doesn't make sense EmMa. Is it like the Dark One’s familiarity?”

“Maybe…”

“EmMa, is this from Rumple?” Whatever little patience the queen possessed it was quickly worn down at the thought of that imp and his treacherous tricks. 

“I don’t think so Regina, it feels like…” Emma just couldn’t put her finger on the feeling, she knew it but couldn’t find it. “Uh, well…” She continued to fondle the heavy bud as she thought about it. “Feels like…” She brushed her face against it and nudged it with her forehead. “Help me out little one, what are you?”

“Oh for heaven sakes-enough, let me try.” Regina gently shoved the blonde.

“Heyy…”

“You are driving me mad with your “it feels like” but you don’t actually tell me what it feels like.”

“Well, it's complicated.” Emma huffed as she moved to allow Regina access to the surprising size of the bushes’ bloom. 

The striking blue-green foliage that now surrounded the site where the lovers first bonded was nothing more than a sapling in their first week at the hidden cabin. But, Emma spent many of her days tending to its well being and growth, while Regina spends her time pruning and talking to it. Eventually, it’s foliage began to cover the sandy shores of Driftwood and as the plant began to wake from dormancy, it covered the green with strings of white buds that draped and dangled off the vines, barely an inch apart from one another. This particular bloom however, appeared only a few weeks ago and has been growing at a rapid speed since the women first took notice of it’s extraordinarily large size. It was about the size of one's palm, but now it was much larger and it seemed as though it blushed under Emma and Regina’s inspection, bruising the white of it’s petals with the lightest shade of pink.

“EmMa!” The brunette said out of shock as she cupped the flower and allowed her magick to flow through the sealed petals. “It’s,- It’s alive.”

“I know, I felt it inside me.” The blonde gestured towards her chest.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeahh, I’ve been talking to her.”

“Her?”

“Yeah, whatever it is, she’s a girl.”

“Perhaps it’s a faerie!?” Regina’s face wrinkled in disgust at the thought of this beautiful creature becoming a treacherous winged insect. “The presence of dark magick only confirms my suspicion EmMa.”

“Hey now, you know the fae are born of pure white magick.”

“So they claim.” The queen huffed. “But, how are they born?” 

“Ummm,- I don’t think Blue ever said how-” The princess tried to recall her godmother’s fantastical stories of fae life.

“Of course not!” The queen spat. “Reul Ghorm’s stories are shrouded in half truths, twisted to fit her personal agenda.” As the creature within felt Regina’s anger it too got angry and the flower petals began to shake as the bud vibrated against the warmth of her palm. 

“EmMA!” The brunette panicked. “What’s it doing?”

“I-I’ve never seen it do that.” The saviour watched in amazement, but as she drew closer the movement calmed, the bud and queen seemed comforted by the saviour’s presence. But, when Regina slowly removed her hands from the plant, the disconnect from her magick seemed to agitate the creature within the bud all over again. “I’ll take her.” Sending soothing magick through the petals Emma caress the soft petals and talked. 

“Hey now, you’re okay.” She spoke softly. “You don’t like being called a faerie do ya?” Emma giggled at the look of disgust on Regina’s face. “Her majesty doesn’t like them either, it’s okay she was only kidding.” As the blonde spoke to the flower being, Regina felt her abdominal wall contract.

“Oh, EmMa.” The mayor took a few steps back and sat down on the log. “I don’t think I should have touched it.” 

“Oh no, are you gonna puke again?” Emma settled the bud back into the vines and leaves and made her way over to Regina’s side.

“Not quite.” 

“What’s happening?”

“I’m not sure, it feels like my insides are confused.” The mayor closed her eyes. “My back hurts.” Emma lifted the brunette’s shirt and placed the heat of her hand against the cool of Regina’s freshly exposed skin. 

“Here?”

“Yessss!” The queen hissed in relief as Emma pushed her thumbs deep into the muscles. 

“Let’s get you back inside.” In an impressive show of strength, Emma scooped the Queen up from under her knees and summoned her powers to carry them into their bed. There, the blonde eased her lover’s body into a prone position and allowed her to settle into the pillows before straddling the width of her hips. “Lotion?”

“Oil, please remove my clothes before you start.”

“The difficult way?”

“Anyway you want, just please put your thumbs back where you had them.”

“You must be in excruciating pain.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“You’ve said please twice in ten seconds.” Emma willed the brunette’s shirt off her body. 

“Put your hands to work and hush, before I put your mouth to work too.”

“Was that supposed to be a threat?” 

The Queen was about to snap back when Emma’s oil-warmed hands gilded across her back, full strokes from the delicate dip in her back to her tight shoulders. The saviour kneaded the broad muscles several times before breaking contact to dig her fingers into the aching muscles.


	22. Birth

Regina rolled to her side and held Emma’s hand to her face, the cramping in her back had only intensified over the past few days and now it had become almost unbearable. Her lower region pain wrapped around her body from spine to navel and back. She was miserable, if she laid on her stomach and she was miserable laying on her back. Emma felt helpless, never leaving her hurting Queen only after she passed out from the agonizing pain.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in labour!”

“Well, it’s a good thing you do know better.”

“Let me try something, okay?”

“Anything at this point… sure”

“Okay, can you sit up?”

“A little, the pain has subsided.”

“It will be brief. I've been tracking the waves of pain.” Emma thought maybe she should hide this information from the brunette, at least until her hormones weren’t in a kill you mood. “They’ve been increasing in between waves.”

“So, it’s getting worse?”

“Rest your head in my lap.” The sheriff stated as she shimmed her hips into the small space behind the mayor’s head. “Now you are going to follow my breaths on every inhale and every exhale.” As Regina felt the discomfort of the cramping coming back she began to control her short, tight breaths to match the depth of the blonde’s slow, elongated ones. “Is it helping?”

“Surprisingly.”

“Good, keep breathing like that and give me your hand.” As the tightening and cramping continued the brunette braced herself against the blonde’s thigh in anticipation of the pain. Barely managing to let go long enough to give Emma her hand Regina sighed in pleasure as the saviour applied gentle pressure to joints and tendons. Facing her hand palm down, the sheriff increased the pressure applied with only her thumbs making tiny circles into the bones. 

“Oh my god EmMa, that feels amazing.”

“How’s the pain?”

“Better, it’s still there but it’s not taking over.”

“That’s great.” The blonde stated as she turned the brunette's hand and began the same routine to the soft pads, massaging the top of the hand she straighten as she stroked the thin bones curled into themselves. Each finger received individualized attention as Emma gently pinched and squeezed the base of each one rolling her own against the mayor’s skin. Despite her pain the queen melted into her saviour’s touch and allow the pull of dreams to claim her.

Several hours later, as the night turned to daylight the queen awoke to tremendous pressure building in her pelvis, an unexplainable force. A sensation that could not be fought or avoided.

“EmMAA!” She cried out. 

“I’m here.” The blonde came running into the room, she’d only left to gather some supplies for the trip to driftwood she planned to take. “I’m right here.” Convincing the mayor to take it with her was going to be the real struggle.

“Where were you?”

“Kitchen, packing some supplies.”

“Packing?”

“A go-bag.”

“A what!?”

“Regina, I don’t know how to explain it but,-” The sheriff hesitated, but it was either now or surprise at a later moment. “You’re in labour!”

“I-I think so too.” The mayor whispered. 

“You’re showing all the signs-” Emma paused before she continued her rant. “Wait, you agree?”

“It’s a little hard to deny, but it has something to do with that flower.”

“Yessss! That’s why I was packing a bag.” 

“You want to go to it, don’t you?”

“I think there’s a baby in there and you are connected to her.” 

“This is draining my magickal energy Em.”

“I know, I feel it too.”

“How are you so sure, it’s a baby?”

“I feel her too.” Regina didn’t have the vigor within required to feel what Emma was feeling, So, she chose to trust her lover’s instincts. 

“I trust that sentiment,” The blonde’s loving smile was enough to boost her power just a little more. “I trust you EmMa.”

“Come on, I can beam us there...” the sheriff laughed at her own humour and the mayor just stared; dumfounded and in love. “Are you ready?” The saviour strapped a backpack to her shoulders, before wrapping her queen in her arms.

“Beam us up Scotty.” Emma’s outrageous laughter could be heard through the dematerializing and re-materializing process. 

“You’re a trekkie?”

“Just Enterprise and Voyager.”

“Oh-MY-god, does Henry know?”

“No, don’t you dare tell him.” The brunette admonished. “I was already forced to watch the whole Star Wars saga after I told him I was going to choke you with force.”

“Ummm…”

“What!?”

“You wanna choke me with the force?”

“See, that’s what he got stuck on too.”

“I’m a bit turned on right now.”

“Well, turn it off!”

“Awe, no fair.”

“EmMa, the flower-child’s pod is vibrating.”

“Regina, the barrier is vibrating.”

“I noticed.” Regina held onto the closest vine and lowered herself next to the pod. “EmMa a magickal baby’s birth will be a beckoning beacon to ALL magickal entities.”

“Gold.”

“Not Gold, the Dark One.” The queen needed Emma to remember that this demon was not the man she knew. He was capable of endless evils without Belle’s love to keep him in check over the past three decades.

“Right!” The sheriff recalled the man she met a few months ago. “He’s definitely uglier, it will be easy to tell them apart.” The newly classified pain intensified, and as the contractions got closer together both the barrier and the flower petals started to peel. 

“EmMAA!” The mayor shouted. “The barriers.”

“I’ll be right back.”

As Emma approached the closest barrier of the furthest shield she saw the glittery rind of the Dark One’s skin paired with monstrous sneer as he lured around the border waiting for it to fall. 

“Let me in dearie.”

“You didn’t say please.” Emma chimed. 

“You play games, like a child.” As the blonde turned to walk away she heard the creature singing.

“Open the door, let me come in.  
The door will shatter, and darkness will rise.   
The dead will eat the living.  
Open the door, let me come in.  
The door will shatter and I shall rise.   
The child will be mine.”

“You overestimate your welcome.”

“I will find the child, princess.”

“Child?” The saviour was pleased, her suspicions about the life form within the flower pod were correct. “What child?” But, the fact that Rumpelstiltskin; known infant snatcher knew about the baby’s presence was terrifying. 

“Don’t play dumb, princess.” The Dark one watched as the shield vibrated.

“Who’s playing?” The sheriff stalled. 

“The Queen is a clever one.” The demon’s lip curled around his sneered as he kicked the outer layer of the energy field. “I didn’t expect she’d stay, only to fortify this place with magick.” Emma slowly paced the area watching the imp closely as she tried to figure out an exit plan. “You are more than you seem princess.”

“Oh, yeah!?”

“You are not the White princess but the prophesized saviour aren't you?” Rumple giggled. “You have succeeded where your grandfather failed.”

“Oh, how’s that demon?”

“You gave the queen the seed she needed to make an heir.” Surprised, Emma tried to process what the trickster was implying. She wasn’t capable of getting anyone pregnant let alone Regina; who wasn’t actually pregnant. Yes, she was having a strange reaction to the magickal baby growing from the plant that doesn’t make the child biologically Regina’s. And that certainly didn’t make Emma the daddy. She was about to say things to the imp that she shouldn’t’ve when she felt Regina calling to her, she was exhausted and the pull she felt was weak. Regina is the first barrier’s source of energy and it was running low. Even if the queen manages to keep the shield up, it would be energy wasted as Rumple would be able to tear it down regardless. She immediately teleported back to driftwood to find her lover cradling the pod as the last of the petals fell open, revealing a mewing human infant covered in pollen.

Without, the combination of the powers the barriers fell to the Dark One’s magick. Locating the queen and the newborn was as simple as blinking for the demon. “Give me the child Regina.” His tone was lower than she remembered, it made the vellus hairs on her body stand and she shivered. 

“No deals Dark One.” Regina knew the only way out of his path was to run, but how does one run from that demon?

“No deals, I will kill you and take what’s owed to me.”

“We owe you nothing Rumplestiltskin.” The blonde summoned her magick, forming a wall of shurikens, which hover around them anticipating an attack. 

“You are not powerful enough, Princess.” The Dark One attacked. His magick pulled half the shurikens towards himself and sends them flying back at the saviour. The remaining shuriken protected her but the clash of magick sent her body soaring. Her flight was stopped short on impact with an old oak and she coughed tirelessly as she tried to regain the breath she’d lost. Hitting the tree was enough to slow her, but not enough to defeat her. 

“You’re going to have to try harder.” She coughed.

“Is that so dearie?” But as Rumple made his move towards her, the saviour used the sand under his feet to suck his body beneath the ground. 

“There, that should buy us a couple of minutes.” The sheriff pulled the mayor to her feet. “C'mon let’s go.” As Regina steadied her balance she saw the darkness rise out of the ground, pushing Emma out of the way, Regina was caught by the rings of darkness. 

“Reginaa” The saviour cried, instinct caused her to command the unchecked darkness once more. As it froze momentarily the brunette was able to free herself and the baby from it’s path. Only moments later the Dark One rose from the depths of the earth and the darkness returned to his control. 

“That’s a clever trick princess.” This time he was not holding back, he was embarrassed and angry. And embarrassed-angry Rumple will slaughter everyone out a resentment. His strikes were endless, the saviour did her best to keep his attention on her, but as the battle for her lover’s life continued, Emma scrambled to stay one step ahead of Rumplestiltskin's merciless attacks. 

“Regina go, get her to safety now!” Streams of tears watered the mayor’s face as she nodded and held on tighter to the little girl. The infant latched on to her mother’s breast as Regina scooped up her tiny legs and tucked her safely into her shirt. Unfazed and distracted Regina prepared herself for emergency teleportation, but without Emma she just couldn’t leave. 

“I want the child, give me the child.” the demon screamed as he whipped the sheriff with a cord of darkness as he stared into the soul of their child. He could see the promise of what her powers could bring, the magickal birth and a product of true love, he wanted her.

“Never going to happen imp!” Regina’s magick flowed openly once more as she allowed Emma to drain her reserves. 

“Regina! No!” Emma was using both hands to erect multiple barriers between Rumple and Regina as she laid on the sand trapped between the demon’s presence and her weakening powers when she felt her strength increase as Regina push the last of her energy source into her lover’s body. 

“Take everything Emma, kill him.”

“She cannot kill me Regina, power is only as good as the one who wields it and the princess is weakened by your love more than you can strengthen her with your magic.” The light of the sun shone brightly as it reflected off the surface of something lying in the sand beside her knee. Emma knew a sword would not kill the tricky demon but she could distract him long enough for Regina and their daughter to escape. Without another thought of consequence, the saviour blindly reached for the blade as she kept her gaze locked on Rumple’s movement.

“And what do you know of love demon?” The Queen wanted to mock him for the loss of his wife and son. But, despite her hatred of the Dark One, Regina knew she could not have said those things in front of the people she loved without sounding like a villain herself.

“How dare you?” he bellowed.

“Me?” she looked back at him with disdain. “How dare I what?” Calming slightly as her daughter shifted slightly in her arms.

“You dare discuss things you should not have knowledge of.” This demon knew she was from another world but was genuinely shocked by the implications of her sarcastic question.

“It’s common knowledge where I’m from Rumple, everyone knows about the death of your adulterous wife and the little boy you let slip from this world.”

Rage boiled within his veins and his skin shimmered erratically. “Shut your-” Regina’s eyes went wide as she observed the reason why the demon’s words were stuck in his throat. 

“You will not speak to her like that.” The blonde whispered, as she slowly removed the knife she had rammed into his chest.

“Nooooo! You can’t.” He exclaimed as he doubled over in pain. “You don’t have the power to kill me.” He was truly offended that this wannabe saviour was able to plunge any old blade into his chest with the expectation of him, the immortal Dark One dying. But, as Emma withdrew the blade, Rumple knew that his moments were short, for he would recognize the curves of his own dagger from anywhere in the universe. 

Regina stared in horror as the glitter faded and the demon’s skin changed from green to ivory. Her heart ached as the realization of the situation dawned on her, she whispered “no” before openly sobbing as she helplessly watched the body of her love disappear. Leaving nothing but the decaying corpse of the last Dark One where she once laid.


	23. Dark Hope

The last time Emma became the Dark One she absorbed the untethered darkness before it was able to claim Regina as it’s host, saving the Mayor from a path she would never escape. This time, the saviour killed the previous Dark One, forcing the curse to infect the purity of her soul with the source of it’s darkness. They were not the same and the process was completely different. 

Emma felt nothing as her body disintegrated, she saw nothing beyond the life draining from Rumpelstiltskin as the demons that plagued his existence released their hold on his dying soul. She heard nothing but his screams as he felt the loss on his power and with it, his immortality. She desired nothing but the corrupted man’s death and she didn’t know why. She only knew that the surge of power melding with her at the core of her being was hers and hers alone. 

She took her first breath as her body re-emerged from the thick, tenebrous depths of endless night, re-born and re-purposed. The once defender of light became it’s greatest adversary. Emma’s corrupted soul became the symbol of the light’s defeat. But, her appearance was the most drastic visual representation of the battle lost. Her once flowy golden waves now thick as tar and black as bituminous coal. Her once striking green eyes were no longer hazel or filled with her genetically predisposed hopefulness. Instead the windows to her soul, her irises’ were completely drained of any colour save for the thin black ring of her limbus. Emma the Saviour was nowhere to be seen and the new Dark One took her first steps into the world. 

“EmMAA!” A voice screamed her name. “Em-Ma, please!” The woman calling her sobbed. “Answer me!” The voice was frantic and hoarse from hours of calling out for her. But, to Emma it was a distance sound, easily tuned out and she chose to ignore it because she already had several voices in her mind taunting her, reminding her that she now belonged to them. 

“Vengeance!” The strongest voice amongst the previous Dark Ones haunted her as she tried to remember who she was and why she existed. “You exist to carry out my vengeance.” 

“Power!” A familiar voice whispered. “Vengeance is a fool’s path dearie.” The disembodied voice reminded her of another life, one she was sure held great value but just couldn’t recall.

“Glory!” Another chimed in. “Make them worship you.” He continued. “You are a GOD!!” The demon shouted but to Emma none of these paths seem desirable. So, the Dark Saviour pressed on, without direction and without a destination.

“She’s not interested in your little schemes for power Rumplestiltskin!” The oldest demon stated and the indignation within her tone was not lost on him . 

“What would you know of her desires dearie?” Rumple remembered the overprotected little Charming princess. She lived under the watchful eye of the entire castle for every minute of her helplessly structured life. He knew the drive for control and power would resonate with a girl like the princess easily.

“Men fall weak to trivial claims of power and glory, she is not a man.”

“You are the source of all our failure.” Rumple barked. “We are tether to that damn dagger because of you.” He was still annoyed that he was murdered by the princess.“Dark Ones fail to succeed because it commands us and because of it we can be commanded.”

“The coward has a point.”

“Who are you calling a coward, traitor?”

“She’s the saviour!”

“She’s the fallen saviour!”

“She’s ours now.”

“She’s one of us.”

“She’s going the wrong way.”

“She’s a lunatic.” The voices clearly disagreed with Emma’s choice to walk into the bark of a tree and simply sit for hours. 

It was absurd to let the voices in her head argue, but the Dark One knew their tactics because she had experienced their madness before. This may have been their first time with the newest vessel, but it wasn’t Emma’s first time with them and she knew the previous Dark Ones were trying to gain control of her will power by corrupting her mind. Her thoughts were muddy but she knew which ones were hers and which ones belonged to the demons within. She forced herself to “still” her own thoughts, allowing the rummaging within to stay just there, within. 

Hours later, realizing that Emma was not who she appears to be, the voices ultimately settled for passively waiting to devour her. The darkness thrives on the fearful and the powerless, but Emma was neither. Not anymore. The princess’ will was formidable and resolute. Finally having the clarity she needed to process, Emma begins to sew patches of her fractured memories together, piecing together the chaotic timeline of her human life.

“Why do I have a mother, but not?” Emma questions the illogical memories.

“It matters not, you are not in need of mothering, are you?” Came the cold response from within.

The Dark one remained encased in the tree, while she tried to unpuzzle the pieces of her life before the darkness. 

“Was it a child or was it puppet?” The memories she were able to pull were wreaking havoc on her mind. “The talking man made of wood.”

Suddenly, an order to appear forced the Dark One to lose control of the autonomy she fought the demons for. Compelled to obey her body quickly dissolved into a thick, black, shapeless haze only to reappear before the furious woman who commanded her. 

“No.” A breathy whisper sounded from Regina’s mouth as she helplessly watched her love’s body crumble and dissolve into a smoky gust of wind. “EmMa.” She cried out, but there would be no response from the saviour. The queen knew a perverse version of the woman she loved would eventually return and devastation coloured her caramel tinted eyes and they burned with the pending release of her tears. The mayor’s hands began to tremble against the tiny warm body pressed into her chest and she sobbed as she rocked the sleeping baby.

The brunette wept for hours, unable to pry herself from the ground where her knees buckled. So, she nursed her newborn all the while showering the little bundle with salty rain. “H-he wanted you little one.” Regina voice quavered, barely able to utter the words she vocialized. The endless tears continued to stream down her face, pooling between her chest and the baby’s. She nestled the infant closer to secure the baby’s warmth with her own and pondered the significance of their baby’s life. “Why?”

That night, Regina and her unnamed newborn slept under the stars. She was emotionally exposed to the night but cradled the gift veiled in her arms tightly. The prospect of raising another child alone scared her but Regina was more afraid of losing the unexpected happiness the suckling babe supplied. She was beautiful, but the queen had yet to assess the child’s features before exhaustion claimed her body and mind.

Regina was jolted awake by a violent surge of magickal energy coursing through her body. “EmMa!” she gasped. There was an open channel between them and the Queen knew this was the moment the saviour re-entered the world, only now she was the claimed vessel for sempiternal darkness. 

“EmMa!”

“EmMAA!” She screamed. 

“EmMAA, please!” Regina begged. “Answer me!”

“EmMA!” The mayor screamed her name. “Em-Ma, please!” The brunette calling her sobbed. “Answer me!” Regina’s voice was frantic and hoarse from hours of calling out to the saviour she loved. Suddenly, the baby stirred and crying out in discomfort causing the queen’s chest to throb in pain as the little wales commanded her attention. Whether Emma could hear her or whether she was being ignored Regina knew the infant’s needs took precedence.

“I’m sorry little one.” She hushed and rocked the child against her breast. “I’m right here.” Regina summoned a blanket to swaddle the bundle of innocence that simply stared into her watery eyes.

As the sun began to warm the cool skies, the brunette and the baby made their way back to the empty cabin. Regina’s body ached from sleeping on the ground with the infant between her bare skin and her limited clothing.The mayor’s magick functioned independently once her body began to rest, incubating them in warmth as the sorceress recovered from exhaustion. But, the queen appreciated the soreness, it was a welcomed relief compared to the intensity the empathic contractions she shared with her daughter’s flower pod. 

“Está bien, dulce bebita.” The queen whispered a childhood phrase her father told her whenever she was upset. “How do you feel about a bath?” 

With the child sucking relentlessly on her bruised nipples in the hopes of receiving more than just comfort, the brunette rested her battered body against the cool porcelain as she sank into the princess’ tub. Sensing the infant’s frustration, Regina magically summoned the fill her ducts needed to feed her child. 

“There you go.” The child’s painful grip on her tender nipple lightened as the little life form filled her tummy with her mother’s milk for the first time. “I supposed birth really works up an appetite.” The mayor mused mostly to herself but chuckled as she thought of Emma. “Maybe, you simply have your mother’s appetite.”

Regina’s smile slowly faded as thoughts of her lover flooded her mind. ‘God damn it Miss Swan, where are you?’ But, the words were only seen through the pained expression across her face and the increased speed of the thumping in her chest. The baby began to wail, as though the child felt the suffering of her mother’s sorrow .“Hush, now my little one.” She sang softly. “Please don’t you cry.” The infant hiccuped as her tears faded, nuzzling into the clarity of her mother’s voice. Regina rocked her daughter, and as the child’s amber-coloured eyes grew heavy the brunette made the decision to call for Emma one last time. “Your mother will come to us, whether she wants to or not.”

Reaching into an artificial abyss created as a fail safe in case they needed to hide, the queen removed the Dark One’s dagger and stared into her reflection. The blade felt heavier than before, yet the moment the handle connected with her shaking hand she felt the comfort of home once more. Regina simply watched the demonic leash for hours as the newborn slept in her arms. Her thoughts solely on her make-shift family and the obstacles they’ve all endured in order to become the people with whom she wanted to share the rest of her life with. 

When the child began to stir, pulling her from the depths of rumination. “¿Quién es mi dulce bebita?” The unnamed child cooed into her mother’s love and smiled. “Who's my sweet little baby? The queen waved the curved blade into the air. “Let’s place a long distance call, shall we?” Regina place the child into a carrier and stepped outside the cabin, she cleared her throat and enunciated every syllable of her command with austered precision. “Dark One I summon thee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigel none of this is possible without your love and support. Thank you.
> 
> Part two is in process, look for Once Upon A Saviour.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Once Upon a Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487020) by [yuuhiuchiha23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuhiuchiha23/pseuds/yuuhiuchiha23)


End file.
